The Jungle Book: Mishti's Story
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: After running away when her village caught on fire, a young girl lived with a family of wolves. Eight years later, the girl has to come back to her own kind. Along the way, she'll come across friend and foes a like in fun and music. Will Mishti has the courage to return to be with her kind?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Little Girl Cub

In the jungles of India, there are large trees with vines, bushes, and trees that contains food. There are rivers with rocks, rapids, and some lead to waterfalls. There are the sounds of monkeys, birds, and other kinds of wild animals.

There is also a village that contains human beings. There are hunters, weavers, and even young children. All the humans are going on with their everyday lives. Among the humans, there is a young man walking into one of the stone houses.

The man has dark hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. He is wearing a dark red shirt, brown pants, and a dark brown cloth wrapped on his head. He walks inside to smile to see a woman wearing a blue dress, a dark blue sari on her head covering her long black hair, and has brown eyes, and a red bindi on her forehead. She is holding a four year old girl. The little girl is wearing a red dress. She has tank skin, short black hair, brown eyes, and a red bindi on her forehead. The three are very happy.

One dark night, a terrible disaster arrive at the village. The man village is on fire, and it's destroying the homes the humans are living in. Many of the them try their best to put the fire out and rescue their own kind.

In one of the homes, the woman and her child are trapped inside while the house continue to burn. The woman is holding her daughter tight and is trying to find a way to escape. The mother quickly turns her head to see the roof is coming down, and fallen on top of her.

Outside the house, the man look in shock to see the house is coming down. The man is stunned to see his home is going down. What's more, his family is inside.

In the house, the little girl look up to see her mother is down and large wooden pieces are on her.

The little girl and scaredly asks, "Mommy?"

The woman looks down to see her daughter is not, but knows that she doesn't have much time to live.

She turns to her daughter, and says, "My child, you must escape and run from here as fast as you can."

"No mommy! I don't want to leave you!" The child cries.

"Please sweetie, I need you to runaway from here as fast as you can. You need to get away," the mother says.

She lifts her arm out, and removes a golden bracelet on her hand. She then places the bracelet on her hand.

"You must leave here, it's not safe for you. Promise me that you will never lose hope, and you will be strong for both of us," The mother says.

The child begins to cry and gives her mother a hug. The mother does the same. After the hug, the little girl sees the hole at the corner of the stone wall, small enough for her to escape. She then makes her way to the hole, but stops to see her mother.

With tears from her eyes, the mother says, "I love you, Mishti."

"Me too mommy," The child, Mishti sadly says.

Mishti beings to make her way the exist, but another wood falls to the ground, and pieces of the wood hits her right out. She lets out a scream in pain.

The mother cries, "Mishti!" as the fire engulf her.

Mishti hold her arm, and screams, "Mommy! It's so hot!"

Mishti knows that she needs to get out of the house, and snow. Mishti crawls through the hole and is out of the house. But then the fire is able to get in front of her. The little girl screams in fright, and run away as fast as she can. She then sees an opening on the fence leading to the jungle. She runs through it, and make her way into the jungle.

The young girl continues to run as she shed tears from her face. Mishti has run far and far from the village until she is unable to see it anymore. Soon, Mishti is all alone.

Later in the night, Mishti walks into the jungle as she holds her arm feeling the pain from the burn. She soon comes across a river and begins to rub water on it. The burn is about the size of a flower and it's a dark color. Mishti continues to cry and remembers her mother being trapped in the fire. She knows that her must is gone, forever. And has no clue about her father.

Suddenly, Mishti hears rustling in the bushes. She becomes scared that she takes a few step back and scared on what it's coming this way. Suddenly a head of a large black panther with yellow eyes. Mishti is scared and yet, interested to see the large cat. She has never seen a pather before and this close distance. The panther is surprised to see the young girl too.

The panther shows a reassuring smile, and says, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

At first the young girl is surprised to hear the pather talking, but eventually calms down. Although her eyes are still red and watery, and her arm still hurts. She can tell that his eyes and words are true.

The panther walks over to the child and asks, "What's a young cub like you doing in a place like this? I'm sure you're parents are looking for you."

"My… my home was on fire… and my mom told me to run away. I don't know what happen to them," The young girl answers, and begins to cry.

The panther soften to see the girl has been through something awful.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the panther says.

"Thank you," the girl replies.

She is soon able to trust the panther.

"What's your name?" The panther asks.

"Mishti," the girl answers.

"It's a very nice name. I'm Bagheera," The panther says.

"It's nice to meet you," Mishti shyly says.

Bagheera can see the girl is warming up to him, but knows that she has no place to stay.

Just then, Bagheera has an idea, "Would you like to come with me Mishti? I know a place for you to stay."

Mishti quickly smiles, and nods her head. Bagheera help Mishti on his back and takes her somewhere to live and have a family to look after her.

At a cave that is really a wolf's den, there live two grown wolves who are blessed with a litter of pups. The mother is feeding her young cubs as she is watching some of her other cubs play. The mother is Raksha while the father is Rama. The two then hear something and look at front to see what it is. They are surprised to see Bagheera. They are more surprised to see the girl on his back.

Rama walks over, and asks, "Hello Bagheera, why is there a young man cub on your back?"

"I'm afraid the girl have lost her parents in a fire and have nowhere to do. I thought maybe you would like to look after her," Bagheera says.

The news shocked to two wolves. How could someone small as the girl cub could go through something awful.

The girl look to see the two grown wolves and the six wolf pups. The wolf pups become curious and run up to the girl sitting on Bagheera's back. The girl gets off of Bagheera's back and begin to play with the pups. It's obvious to the grown animals to see the young girl and the wolf pups are bonding.

Raksha smiles, and says, "She is a sweet and pretty young cub, and our cubs are getting along with her."

It's not hard for Raksha, thanks for the motherly instinct.

Rama is a little skeptical about it at first, but smiles to see how his cubs are getting along with her.

Rama nods his head, and says, "Don't worry Bagheera, we'll take care of her."

"Thanks Rama. I promise to come by every once in a while to see how she is doing," Bagheera says.

"So what should we call her?" Rama asks.

"She told me what she is called, it's Mishti," Bagheera says.

Raksha says, "Mishti, that's a beautiful name."

The two wolves and the panther look to see the girl cub and the wolf cubs are getting tired.

"Looks like it's time for the young ones to rest for the night," Rama says.

"Time to sleep children," Raska says.

The wolf pups make their way to the cave to sleep for the night. Mishit then hugs Bagheera and thank him for helping her. Bagheera promises to visit every often to check on her and help her whenever he can. Rama and Raska then takes Mishti to the den and they all sleep for the night. Soon, Mishti becomes a part of the wolf family and make the jungle her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leaving Her Jungle Home

Eight years has gone by in the jungle, and Mishti has been doing well with her wolf family. She may not have been fast and strong as her brothers, but she is able to keep up as good as she can.

In the afternoon, Bagheera is walking on the branch of the tree to see Mishti is walking back to the den. She is twelve years old. She still has her tan skin, short black hair with bang covering her forehead, red bindi, and brown eyes. She is wearing a red sleeveless shirt, and matching shorts, and she still wears the bracelet her mother has given to her.

She stops and howls like a wolf. That catches the wolves attention. They all run up to her and end up pushing her down. Then they lick her and are happy to see her. Mishti giggles from the love she is receiving. Then they leave get off of her.

Bagheera smiles to see how happy Mishti is, and can never be happier. But he become sadden about one thought. He knows that someday, Mishti will have to be returned to her own kind.

Then one night at Council rock, the grown wolves along with Bagheera have gather and are holding an important council meeting. This meeting is to change the girl cub's entire future.

On the top of the rock is a dark elderly wolf name Akela.

The leader says, "Shere Khan will surely kill the girl and all who tired to protect her. Now are we all are in an agreement on what must be done?"

The other wolf elders nod their heads agreeing to their decision.

"Now it is my unpleasant duty to tell the girl's father," Akela says.

The leader turns his head, and says, "Brother… come over here please."

"Yes Akela?" Rama asks stepping forward.

He then sits in front of the rock Akela is sitting on

Akela says, " The council has reach a decision. The girl cub can no longer stay with the back, she must leave at once."

"Leave?" Rama asks, stunned by the decision.

"I'm sorry Rama, there is no other way," Akela says.

"But… but the girl cub… but she's like my own daughter. Surly she's entitled to the protection of the pack," Akela says.

"But the girl can't survive alone in the jungle," Rama say.

Akela says, "But Rama, even the strength of the pack is no match for the tiger."

Hearing the meeting, Bagheera knows there is trouble for Mishti.

Bagheera speaks up, "Akela, perhaps I can be of help."

The panther jumps off the branch he is sitting on and walks towards the elder.

"You Bagheera, how?" Akela asks.

"I know of a man village where she'll be safe. Mishti and I have take many walks in the jungle together. I'm sure she'll go with me."

"So be it. Now there's no time to lose," Akela says.

Bagheera begins to make his way towards the wolf den Mishti is living in. Akela and Rama follow him.

In the wolf den, Mishti and her older brothers are helping their mother getting the little ones to sleep. After getting the younger cubs to sleep, they are just about to head to be as well.

But someone calmly calls out, "Raksha."

The wolves and girl cub turn to see Rama, Bagheera and Akela.

"There's something we need to tell you," Rama says.

Raska stands up and walks over to the exit of the cage. Mishti and the young grown wolves are a bit confused to what is going on.

Outside of the den, the wolves and panther are discussing what needs to be done.

Rama is the one to bring the bad news, "Raksha, remember what I tell you about Shere Khan returning to this part of the jungle and the council meeting is going to be discussed about Mishti's future."

"No," Raksha says in distress.

"I'm sorry Raksha, but there no other way," Akela says.

Then Bagheera steps in, and says, "Don't worry, I'll be taking her to a man village where she'll be safe."

"But my daughter?" Raksha asks.

"I know, it's hard for me too. But I love my daughter as much as you do, it's the only way to protect her," Rama says.

Raksha saddns, "I know."

"Mother," A voice speaks up.

The four turn to see Mishti and some of the wolves looking at them in curiosity.

The eldest Black Brother asks, "Mother, what's going on? Has something bad happened?"

"I'm afraid so. Mishti needs to leave with Bagheera tonight," Raksha says.

"Are we going on our walk?" Mishti asks.

"Mishti, this time we're not just going on our walk. I'm taking you to a man village," Bagheera answers.

Mishti and the young wolves are shocked to hear it.

"I… I have to leave… but why?" Mishti asks.

"Because Shere Khan has returned to this part of the jungle, and will have swore to kill you," Bagheera says.

"Kill me? But why would he want to do that?" Mishti asks.

"He hates man. And Shere Khan is not going to allow you to grow up to become one, especially because you're female," Bagheera says.

The youngest Gray Brother asks, "How come?"

"Well, let's just say that Mishti and other female mammals can give birth to young cubs," Bagheera says, not wanting to give much away to the little ones.

"But… Bagheera?" Mishti sadly asks.

"I know it's hard for you, but it's the only way for you to be protected," Bagheera says.

Mishti really doesn't want to leave, but does know that she will need to be returned to her own kind. Sadly, she never expect it to be so soon and that her life is along the line.

"Okay Bagheera, but can I say goodbye?" Mishti asks.

Akela and Bagheera nod their heads.

Mishti hugs her wolf parents and her brothers. The younger wolves who are up and hear the news run up to give their farewell. After saying goodbye to her wolf family and Akela. She leaves with Bagheera to the man village.

During the night, Mishti is riding on Bagheera's back like he does on their night walk in the jungle. But this time is different, Bagheera is taking her to the man village where she will be safe. Mishti knows that it will be a matter of time to be returned to her own kind, but also doesn't want to leave the jungle.

Bagheera walks on a log, and down the bath. He then jumps over the small river gap. Mishti makes her to hold her balance as she sits on the panther's back.

Mishti yawns, and asks, "Bagheera, I'm getting a little tired. Think we should go get some rest."

"Soon Mishti. I know that you're worried about going back, but you will be safe there," Bagheera says.

"I know, Bagheera. I know it will be a matter of time before returning to my own kind. But… after what happened…" Mishti says, and stops speaking.

She looks at the bracelet her mother has given to her before she died. She gets off of Bagheera's back and turn her head towards to where the wolf den is. Bagheera turns his head to see Mishti looking to where the wolves are.

Bagheera says, "I know it might be painful for you, but it's safer for you in the village. Especially with Shere Khan making his way to this part of the jungle."

Mishti nods her head in reply. Bagheera walk on as Mishti continues to stare at the wolf home she knows.

Just then, Bagheera calls out, "Mishti, over here."

Mishti turns around and walks towards the large tree.

"Come on, it's safer up there," Bagheera says.

Mishti looks up, "If you say so."

Bagheera climbs up the tree first. Then Mishti follows after him. Bagheera has been teaching her a few things, including climbing trees. She isn't perfect, but it able to climb to high places and gets help from Bagheera from time to time. Soon, they're both climb to the tree branch high in the tree. Mishti sits on the branch close to the tree.

Bagheera walks along the branch, and says, "Get some rest, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

"But I rather stay in the jungle," Mishti says.

Bagheera shake his head at Mishti's stubbornness. Sure the girl cub is not weak and is capable of take care of herself, but the jungle still has danger that Mishti isn't prepared for.

"Now Mishti, I know that you are able to looking after yourself, but there are still many dangers in the jungle that you're not aware of. Now let's get a good night rest," Bagheera says.

He then stretches himself and lets out a yawn.

"You don't need to worry about my Bagheera, I can look after myself, "Mishti says.

She turns her head to see Bagheera has fallen asleep. Mishti sighs and looks at the night of the jungle. She never tells Bagheera this, but she still sometimes have nightmares about her being trapped in the fire and mother dying before her. Even though Mishti is brave, strong, and smart, she is also a troubled girl with sadness in her heard. She sighs sadly as she looks at the jungle.

But while Misht isn't looking, something slithers besides her in the shadows. Coming out of the shadow is an indian python. The snake his big yellow eyes, dark gold color scales with dark brown spots on the back and light underbelly. The python is known as Kaa.

Kaa looks at Mishti with a smile on his face. The secretly slithers to where Bagheera is sleeping. He takes the opportunity to slither to Mishti while the panther is sleeping.

Kaa slithers towards Mishti and hisses, "Sssay now, what have we here?"

Mishti hears the hissing and turns to see the snake. She simply signs and turns her head away from him and looking down on her knees.

The snake chuckles and slithers over Mishti's head and come face to face with her, "It's a girl cub…."

Misthis just turns her head and body away from his with arms crossed and her legs dangling on one side of the branch.

The snake hisses slithering to see her face, "A delissscious girl cub."

Mishti feels the snake hissing on her head and look to face him.

She gently pushes him away and says in a calm done, "Just go away and leave me alone."

Mistaken that Mishti is taking to him, Bagheera says in his sleep, "Just what I should do, but I'm not. Now… please go asleep girl cub."

Kaa looks to see that Bagheera is talking in his sleep. At first, he is afraid that the panther is is waking up, but ends up going back to sleep. Kaa smiles and nods his head to the idea and turn his head towards Mishti.

He slithers towards her and begin to admit string rings of circles from his eyes, "Yessss, girl cub. Pleasssse."

Mishti tries to ignore hum, but the strong colors admitting from his eyes cause her to feel strange. Her eyes begins to admit the same colors, and her arms begins to dangle.

Kaa begins to sway his coils and his head side to side as he gently says, "Go to ssssleep. Pleasssse go to sssleep. Ssssleep, little man cub. Resssst in peacssse."

Mishti continues to stare into the python's eyes with her mouth slightly open. As the snake is hypnotizing her, his tail slithers to Mishti and begin to coil her up. Mishti tries her to keep her eyes open, but the hypnotic colors is starting to take hold of her will.

"Ssssleep. Ssssleep," Kaa hisses continue to use his hypnotic eyes.

Mishti tires to keep her eyes open, but the hypnotic eyes and coils are causing her to drift to sleep. The coils continues to circle around her until it comes to her shoulders.

But before she can fall asleep, Mishti is able to regain a little counciness as the coils reaches her neck, Ba... Ba-Bagh-gheera."

Before she can continue, Kaa slightly pulls his tail around her neck making her let out a Gulp. He then coil his tail on Mishti's neck. Now Mishti is fully under the python's spell. Bagheera, unaware of what happening is still sleeping.

He has hear Mishti and says in his sleep, "Oh, now... Now look, there's no use arguing any more. Oh! Now no more talk till morning."

Kaa stares at Mishti who is all coiled up her eyes still admitting the hypnotic colors and has a smile on her ace.

Kaa chuckles, and says, "She won't be here in the morning. "

He the lifts Mishti up a little.

Bagheera opens his eye a little, but close it again ready to get some sleep.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, she will. I…" He tiredly says.

But shots up his head in shock, "Kaa! Hold it, Kaa!"

Kaa opens his mouth of and ready to eat Mishti, but Bagheera intervenes. He swats Kaa on the head and make him hit his head on the branch. That cause him to lose the grip of his coils holding Mishti and fall on the branch. That make the coils fall of her her and wake her up from the hypnotic trance.

"Oh! My sinus," Kaa says in pain and shaking his head.

He turns his head around and slithers to Bagheera with a vicious glare, "You have just made a serious mistake, my friend."

Bagheera steps back as the python slither towards him, but stop close to the edge.

"A very stupid…" Kaa says, still glaring at him.

"Now, now, now, now, Kaa, I was.." Bagheera says.

But Kaa interrupts, "Mistake."

While the snake and the panther distracted, Mishti is able to regain her consciousness and climb out of the coils. She doesn't fully remember what's going on and with the snake. But when she turns to where they are, she can see that Bagheera needs help.

Kaa sternly says to Bagheera admitting the hypnotic colors from his eyes, "Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you."

Bagheera tries his best not to look, but opens one of his eyes and repeat the same color matters.

"Oh, please, Kaa," Bagheera begs.

But Kaa urges it even more, "Both eyes, if you please."

That cause Bagheera to open both of his eyes and quickly fall under his spell.

Meanwhile. Mishti tries to get rid of the snake by pushing the coils off the tree, but they're too heavy for ehr to lift. She lays on the branch as push them with her legs. Luckily, Mishti is able to push the coils out of the tree.

As Mishti is going with her plan, she hears Kaa says, "You have just sealed your doom."

Kaa is about to do something to Bagheera, but ends up getting pulled by the coils. He ends up unwinding from the branches, hitting his head on the tree. Then unwinds from the other branch, and land into his coils.

Mishti looks down to see what has happen, and turns to Bagheera, Look, Bagheera! Look, Bagheera."

Mishti runs up to Bagheera and shakes him, "Wake up, Bagheera."

Mishti ends up calmly hitting Bagheera on the cheeks, causing him to snap out of Kaa's hypnosis

On the jungle ground, Kaa is not pleased about being interrupted and getting pushed out of the tree.

He slithers away and angrily says, "Just you wait till I get you in my coils."

Suddenly, he feels a tug on his tail and his head falls over on the ground. He turns around to see his tail is in a knot and is stuck between two small trees.

Mishti then starts laughing, "Bagheera, he's got a knot in his tail!"

"'He's got a knot in his tail.'" Kaa mutters, not very amused.

Kaa then pulls his tail hard to get the knotted end free. Just then, one of the small tree breaks, and the knotted tail ends up fastly pushes with the rest of his coils towards him. His tail becomes bend.

"Ooh, this is going to slow down my slither," Kaa complains as he slithers away,

Sitting on the branch of the tree, Mishti continues laughing. She turns her head and stops laughing to see the stern look on Bagheera's face.

"Still think you can look after yourself? You wanna stay in the jungle, huh?" Bagheera questions.

"Yeah. I wanna stay in the jungle, and I'm sure I can look after myself," Mishti says, sounding a little confident.

"Doh! Now let's see if we can get some sleep without any more interruptions," Bagheera says.

Mishti rolls her eyes and lay her back and head. She turns turns her head towards the jungle and becomes sadden. Bagheera lays down on the branch and has fallen asleep. The two soon fall asleep for the night and wait until tomorrow to get going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dawn Patrol

The next day, things have been pretty quiet. The sun is beginning to shine, and Bagheera and Mishti is still sleeping on the tree. More like Mishti is sleeping on Bagheera. The two continue to sleep until the ground begins to shake and loud thumping begins to be heard.

Marching ahead is a group of elephants that are in a straight line. There is a gray elephant with large horns holding a stick like abaton that is the leader of the group. They elephants march and they chant.

 **Elephants:**

 _Hup, two, three, four_

 _Keep it up Two, three, four_

 _Hup, two, three, four_

 _Keep it up Two, three, four_

 _Hup, two, three, four_

The loud shaking and chanting soon wakes Mishti up. She stretches her arms and lets out a yawn. She turns to the ground to see what the noise is.

She smiles, and says, "A parade."

"Oh, no! The Dawn Patrol again," Bagheera tiredly says.

"The Dawn Patrol?" Mishti questions.

"They're Colonel Hathi and his herd. They do this everyday," Bagheera says.

Then Bagheera has fallen back to sleep. While he sleeping, Mishti grabs a vine and swings herself back down to the ground. Then runs towards the marching elephant to check them out.

Colonel Hathi calls out, "Company, sound off!"

 **Colonel Hathi and Herd:**

 _Oh, the aim of our patrol_

 _Is a question rather droll_

 _For to march and drill_

 _Over field and hill_

Then all together blow their trunks like horns.

 **Colonel Hathi:**

 _Is a military goal_

 **Herd:**

 _Is a military goal_

Mishti manages to get close to the elephants to see them marching by.

 **Colonel Hathi and Herd:**

 _With a hup Two, three, four_

 _Dress it up two, three, four_

 _By the ranks or single file_

 _Over every jungle mile_

Mishti continues to watch the elephants, but notices a small gray elephant with dark hair on it's head.

 **Colonel Hathi and Herd:**

 _Oh, west amp and crush through the underbrush_

This time the baby elephant blows it's trumpet.

 **Little Elephant:**

 _In the military style_

 **Herd:**

 _In the military style_

Mishti quickly runs towards the baby elephant. Soon enough, she is walking alongside him.

Mishti says, "Hello. My name is Mishti. What are you doing?"

"Shh! My name is Junior and I'm drilling," The little elephant name Junior says, quietly.

"Can I do it too?" Mishti whispers.

"Sure. Just do what I do. But don't talk in ranks. It's against regulations," Junior says.

Mishti then gets behind Junior and begins to join the him. He gets on his hands and is walking on all fours.

Hathi calls out, "To the rear! March!"

Mishit is busy matching that Junior turns around and is pushing Mishti backwards.

"The other way. Turn around," Junior says.

Mishti turns around and march with the other elephants.

 **Colonel Hathi:**

 _Hup, two, three, four_

 _Keep it up Two, three, four_

Just then the Colonel shouts, "To the rear! Ho!"

Then the elephant turn around and marching in the opposite direction. Mishti continues to march in the same direction. She then turns her head to see the elephants are marching away from her. She stands on two and quickly catch up with the elephants.

"Company, halt!" The Colonel shouts.

Mishti ends up bumping into Junior and falls down on her back.

Junior turns his head to the back, and says, "That means stop."

The elephant herd has stop in a straight line.

The Colonel calls out, "Company, left face!"

All the elephants turn to the left and are facing front.

A female elephant tiredly says, "March, march, march. My feet are killing me."

"I'm puttin' in for a transfer to another herd," The elephant next to her whispers.

Hathi shouts, "Silence in the ranks!"

Just then, the elephants stand straight. Hathi observe the elephant troops in his case. He then steps behind.

"Dress up that line," Hathi says.

The elephants stand straight, but the female one. Hathi hits her with the stick to get her straight.

"Pull it in, Winifred," Hathi says.

The elephant colonel walks towards the front.

He then shouts, "Inspection! Arms!"

The elephants including the young one stand straight and stick their trunks in the air. Mishti has her arms together and her head is down.

Junior whispers, "Stick your nose out."

"Like this?" Mishti asks, lifting her head up.

"That's right," Junior says.

Hathi begins to inspect his elephant troops. He inspect the one next to the female elephant. He takes a look at the inside of his muzzle.

He tisk, and says, A dusty muzzle."

"Soldier, remember, in battle, that trunk can save your life," Harthi adds.

He taps the truck with the stick, and says, "Take good care of it, my man."

"Yes, sir!" the elephant says.

"Very good. Carry on," Hathi says.

Hathi then inspect the next elephant who is chewing on some leaves. He also has a darker gray color and yellow horns. Hathi gives him firm stare.

Then he says, "Let's have a little more spit and polish on those bayonets."

"Yes, sir," The darker elephant.

"The Spit of Law. That's the way I earned my commission in the Maharajah's fifth pachyderm brigade. Back in '88, it was." Hathi says

But then asks, "Uh, or was it?"

"Here it comes. The Victoria Cross bit again," the elephant, Winifred says.

Then Hathi tells the story, "It was then I received the Victoria Cross... for bravely above and beyond the call of duty. Those were the days. Discipline. Discipline was the thing."

"Builds character, and all that sort of thing, you know, "Hathi adds as he has his baton on the ground, and leans over a little.

Just then he hears a snap. He looks to see he has break a small part of the baton.

"Oh, oh, where was I?" Hathi asks himself.

Then he remembers, "Oh, yes. Inspection."

He looks at one of them, and says, "Well, very good.

He then turns to the light gray one having a big smile on his face.

Hathi says, "Wipe off that silly grin, soldier. This is the army."

That cause the elephant to frown in response.

He goes on to the next one who is watching a fly buzzing close to him. Then the fly lands on the front of his face. Hathi uses the baton to swat it away.

"Eyes front," Hathi says.

Making the elephant eyes focus.

Then he goes to the next elephant who has messy hair on his hat

"Lieutenant, that haircut is not regulation. Rather on the gaudy side, don't you think?" Hathi says, ruffling his hair until it's straight up.

He then uses the stick to swat most of the hair off, making it a buzz cut.

"There. That's better," Hathi says.

He then comes to the next one, "And as for you…"

He notices that the elephant is down below. He looks down to see the baby elephant.

"Oh, there you are." Hathi says. Then lets you a small laugh.

Then he says, "Let's keep those heels together, shall we, son?"

Junior looks down to see that his legs aren't together.

"Okay, Pop. Sir," Junior says. Then puts his legs and feet together with his trunk in the air.

"Yes, now that's better," Hathi says.

He then turns to see Mishti standing completely still

"Well, a new recruit, eh?" Hathi says, seeing the Mishti and think she is new to the troop

He then notices something off, "I say, what happened to your trunk?"

He then taps the nose of Mishit's face, making her move.

"Hey! Stop that!" Mishti angrily says.

Seeing who Mishit really is, Hathi angrily shouts, "A man cub!"

He then grabs Mishti by the trunk and says, "Oh, this is treason! Sabotage! I'll have no man cub in my jungle!"

He then puts Mishit back on the ground.

Mishti stands up, and says, "I-It's not your jungle!"

Just as the tension is beginning to grow, Bagheera hears the conversation and jumps on the branches to reach them

"Hold it! Hold it!" Bagheera calls out

Bagheera reaches the branch that is close to Hathi, and says, "I can explain, Hathi."

"Colonel Hathi, If you please, sir," Hathi says.

"Oh, yes, yes. Colonel Hathi." Bagheera says, correctly

Then he says, "Uh, the man cub is with me. I'm taking him back to the man village."

"To stay?" Hathi asks.

"You have the word of Bagheera," Bagheera says.

"Good," Hathi says.

He turns to Mishti and says, "And remember, an elephant never forgets."

Mishti then crosses her arms with a displeased look on her face.

Hath walks away, and says to himself, "I don't know what the army's coming to these days. These young whippersnappers, who do they think they are?"

The loudly says, "Let's get on with it!"

The elephants wake up from their rest

"Right face! Hahti shouts.

The elephants turn to the side and end up shoving each other.

Hathi shouts, "Forward march!"

Then the elephant herd begin to march away. At the front Hathi and Winifred are standing side by side.

Winifred calmly questions, "Dear, haven't you forgotten something?"

"Nonsense, Winifred old girl. An elephant never forgets," Hathi says.

Winifred says, "Well, you just forgot our son."

"Uh, uh, son... Son? Son! Hathi says, realizing it.

He turns to see his son, Junior is with the young girl cub.

"Oh, yes, yeah, yeah! Quite right," Hathi quickly says.

Then calls out to the soldiers, "To the rear! March!"

The elephants turn around and begin to march back.

Junior talks to Mishit about her father being the colonel.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be a Colonel, just like my... " Junior happily says.

But his father Hathi interrupts and picks him up with his trunk, "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times…"

Junior looks over him, and shouts, "Oh! Pop! Look out!"

The elephants continue marching until they see Hathi stops. Soon enough, all the elephants begin to bump into each other and shove each other to the ground. The last one bump into the back of the elephant and bents the trunk. Hathi is on the ground while Winifred is on him.

Junior is sitting on the ground, and says, "Gee, Pop, you forgot to say 'halt.'"

Soon Mishti begins laughing, "Sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh, but he said an elephant never forgets."

He then starts laughing and sits on the rock, but stops to see him looking at her with a stern look on her face.

"It's not funny," Bagheera says.

"Now let's get out of here quick before anything else happens," Bagheera adds as he jumps off the rock and head into the jungle.

Mishti chase after him. Soon, they both come a cross a river with a log that goes over the river forming a bridge.

Bagheera stands on the tree and says, "Now no more running off Mishti. For now on, just follow me to the man village or I'll leave you out here alone."

"Then leave! I'm not going!" Mishti sternly says.

Then she marches off in a huff. Bagheera sighs as he shakes his head to see her marching off. Mishti continues to walk alone in the jungle. She then lets out a sigh of sadness and guilt.

"Maybe I was being a little harsh," Mishti mutters to herself.

Mishit continues to walk around the jungle alone. She climb over rocks and jump over some logs.

Bagheera is standing on the branch. He knows that it's not right to leave Mishti alone, but she is being stubborn. Then again he remembers that it has taken time for Mishti to grieve after what happened to her human mother and home. He figures that some grieves are not easy to fix, especially it happened when Mishti was very young.

Soon Mishti then sees a big rock and decides to sit down for a little while. She then looks at a mark on her left arm. It's what left of the burn mark she has on the day of the fire. She really doesn't feel like she's ready to go to the man village at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sing and Dance with Baloo

Mishti sits on the side of the rock as she feels very down. Suddenly, Mishti can sense something coming her way.

Singer:

Doo-bee doo-bee doo-bee-dee-doo

Coming out of the trees is a large grayish color sloth bear with a light stomach, a light color mouth a a large nose, with claws on his paws. The bear is singing and dancing as it walks by.

Singer:

Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-doo

Yes, its a doo-bah-dee-doo

I mean a doo-bee doo-bee, doo-bee doo-bee, doo-bee-dee-doo

The bear continues to sing and dance as he walks by Mishti.

Bear:

And with…

Just the bear stops to see Mishti, "Well, now. What have we here?"

The bear leans to Mishti to take a close look at her. He then sniffs her causing her hair to rise up. Mishti grabs her hair as he sniffs her.

"Hey, what a funny little bit of a…" The bear says.

But Mishti swats him by the nose

"Oh!" The bear replies, holding his nose.

"Go away!" Mishti says.

"Oh, boy, I've seen everything in these woods." The bear says, them puts his hand together.

The he says, "Hoo! What have I run on? What a pretty thing this is."

Mishti turns herself away with her knees close to her knees, "Leave me alone."

"Well, now. That's pretty big talk, little britches," The bear say, giving her a pat on the back.

"I'm big enough," Mishit says.

She gets up and then punching him on the stomach.

The bear look at her and says, "Pitiful."

"Hey, kid, you need help," He grabs hold of her and lifts her in the air. The girl struggles to escape from his hand.

"And old Baloo's gonna learn you to fight like a bear," the bear Baloo says, putting her down.

Hearing the statement, make mishti curious.

"Now come on, I'm gonna show you," Baloo says, having his paws at front.

Mishti comes over making her hands form fists

"Yeah! All right, now, kid, loosen up," Baloo says.

Mishti continues to hold her fist and in a fighting mode.

"Get real loose and then start to weave. Weave a little. Now move! " Baloo says.

Mishti continues to follow Baloo's instruction. They two continue to move around in circles.

Then Baloo says, "That's it! Now give me a big bear growl. Scare me."

Mishit then begins to growl, but it's not very loud

"Oh, boy," Baloo says, dumbfounded.

Then he says, "I'm talkin' about like a big bear."

He then lets out a ferocious growl. That cause Mishti to be pushed back a little.

Back in the high tree, Bagheera is giving Mishit a little time alone. That is until he hears a loud growl and it's in the direction Mishit stomp off to.

He realizes, "She's in trouble! Why, I-I shouldn't have left her alone."

Thinking that she's endanger, Bagheera run and jump over the tree branches to save Mishti.

Meanwhile, Baloo is giving mishit lessons on how to growl loud.

Mishti growl louder.

Then Baloo lets out his growl

Mishti growls louder as Baloo says, "A big one. Right from your toes."

"How's that?" Mishti asks.

Bagheera continues to rush through the top of the trees to rescue Mishti. He stops to catch his breath and hear Mishti growling.

And a familiar voice,Yeah, you're gettin' it, kid.

Bagheera groans as he lay his head on the branch, "Oh, no! It's Baloo. That shiftless, stupid jungle bum."

Baloo is still teaching Mishit how to fight like a bear.

"Weave about now and look for an opening," Baloo says.

Mishti then tries to give him a punch on the nose.

"Keep movin'. Keep...Yeah, you're gettin' it, kid," Baloo says.

Mishti continues to has her fists up and tries to fight like how Baloo does it.

"Come on, that's it," Baloo says.

Mishti then jumps and gives him a slight punch on the nose

"She's a dandy," Baloo says, giving her a strong push on her.

She ends up doing cartwheels to the large fallen log. She hits her back and is upside down.

"Fine teacher you are, old iron paws," Bagheera says with a chuckle.

Baloo looks up, and says, "Oh, thanks, Bagheera."

"Eh, tell me, tell me, uh... after you knock your pupil senseless, uh, how do you expect him to remember the lesson?" Bagheera questions.

Mishti sits up and shakes her head after the spin she has.

Realizing his mistake, Baloo says, "Hmm? Well, I... I, uh... Well, I didn't mean to lay it on him so hard."

Mishit gets up and her legs are a little wobbly, I'm not hurt. I'm all right.

"I'm a lot tougher than some people think," Mishit adds walking forward, getting his legs stable

"You better believe it. Now let's go once more," Baloo says.

Mishti walks back to Baloo and holding her fists up

"Now I want you to keep circlin' or I'm gonna knock your roof in again," Baloo says as he and Mishit practice.

Baloo says, "You better keep movin'."

Mishti winds up her fist, and punches him right under the mouth and nose.

"Hey! Right on the button," Baloo says.

He then fakely moves around and then falls right on his stomach. Mishti giggles in reply, and has an idea. She climbs on his back, and tickles him

Baloo starts laughing as Mishit tickles him, "No, no-no, no-no. Now you're ticklin'. No! No. N-N-Now, now we don't do that here in the jungle. No, you're ticklin'. I-I can't stand that ticklin'.

Baloo continues laughing until he is laying on his back. Mishti continues to tickle him and is able to get on his stomach and tickle him there.

"Help, Bagheera!" Baloo calls out.

Bagheera shakes his head with a calm smile, and says, "Oh, boy, that's all she needs. More confidence."

Mishti continues to tickle Baloo as he continues to laugh.

"Give up, Baloo?" Mishti asks.

"I give up, I told ya. Ooh! I give…" Baloo says.

He stops and begins to sit up.

Baloo says, "Hey!"

He laughs, and says, You know somethin'?"

"You're all right, kid. What do they call you?" Baloo replies, giving him a sligh brush on his cheek. Mishti holds a smile on her face.

"Mishti. And she's going back to the man village right now, "Bagheera says, and begins to walk away on the branch.

"Man village? Why would want to take her there?" Baloo asks.

"Because it's dangerous for her. Nothing she can't handle herself, but there are still many dangers that she can't handle on her own," Bagheera says.

"Sure I can handle living in the jungle on my own. I'm a big girl," Mishti says, feeling confident.

"Certainly you do," Baloo agrees, rubbing her head.

"Oh? And just how do you think she will survive?" Bagheera questions.

"How do you think she will…" Baloo mimics looking annout.

Then Baloo says, "What do you mean, "How do you think she..." She's with me, ain't she? And I'll learn her all I know. "

"Well, that shouldn't take too long," Bagheera says, not feeling confident about Baloo's teaching.

Baloo turns down to Mishti, and says, "Look, now it's like this, little britches. All you've gotta do is…"

He slaps his paws together, and starts to show Mishti the way of the bear.

Baloo:

Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities

Bagheera becomes a bit confused to see Baloo singing and dancing.

Baloo:

Forget about your worries

And your strife

Mishti gets up and join Baloo mimicking what he does

Baloo:

I mean the bare necessities are Mother Nature's recipes

That bring the bare necessities of life

Baloo and Mishti continue to dance together. Baloo then picks a coconut from the tree.

Baloo:

Wherever I wander

Wherever I roam

He then passes one to Mishti and takes one from himself. Baloo then uses his head to crack the coconut.

Baloo:

I couldn't be fonder

Of my big home

Baloo then open the coconut that has been splitted in half. Mishti tries to do the same, but it's too hard for ehr to creak. She rubs her head from the pain

Baloo:

The bees are buzzin' in the tree to make some honey just for me

Baloo continues to dance to his song. Mishti imitates his dance step

Baloo:

When you look under the rocks and plants

Baloo lifts a giant rock up with his paw.

Baloo:

And take a glance at the fancy ants

Then maybe try a few

Mishti comes over to where the rock is to see many ants under it. She turns to see Baloo licking the ants into his mouth.

"You eat ants?" Mishti asks.

"You better believe it. And you're gonna love the way they tickle," Baloo says.

Mishti then decides to grab the ants, Baloo lets go of the rock and is going to fall on her.

Bagheera panics, "Mishti, look out!"

Mishti begins to move out of the way not aware the rock is falling. Luckily, Mishti is out of the way and is unharm.

Baloo:

The bare necessities of life will come to you

Mishti looks to see that an ant is crawling on her, she tries to eat is. But the ant is getting away.

"But when?" Mishti asks.

Baloo:

They'll come to you

Baloo shimmy over to one of the palm trees close by.

Baloo:

Look for the bare necessities

Baloo uses his rump to hit the palm tree and a bunch of bananas fall down. Baloo takes out a banana out, and toss the rest away.

Baloo:

The simple bare necessities

He then squeezes the banana from the peel and it flies into his mouth.

Baloo:

Forget about your worries

And your strife

Baloo then pulls the palm tree down with another bush of bananas. Mishti grabs one and pulls it.

Baloo:

I mean the bare necessities

That's why a bear can rest at ease

But the peel open up to reveal the banana is not in it. She looks up to see the banana tree shaking and a banana is falling down.

Baloo:

With just the bare necessities

Of life

The banana lands on the ground, and mishti takes it. But then, a bunch of banana fallen on her.

Baloo:

Now when you pick a paw paw

Or a prickly pear

Baloo then comes across a prickly pear plant and uses his claw to pick them up.

Baloo:

And you prick a raw paw

Mishti tries to pick one too, but the thorns on the prickle hair hurts her finger, "Ow!"

She then sucks on her finger because of the sting she receives.

Baloo:

Well, next time, beware

Baloo continues to pick the prickly pears from the bushes.

Don't pick the prickly pear

By the paw

Baloo then picks a few leaves and a banana. Then puts them in the same stack

Baloo:

When you pick a pear

Try to use the claw

Baloo then swallows the food he has in one gulp.

Baloo:

But you don't need to use the claw

When you pick a pear of the big paw paw

Baloo then uses his rump to hit a tree causing two big fruits to fall. He catches on behind him with one paw and catches the other one. He then throws one to Mishti. Mishti catches it, but is pushed to the ground.

Baloo:

Have I given you a clue?

Mishti giggles, and says, "Golly. Thanks, Baloo."

"Pawpaw. Of all the silly gibberish," Bagheera says, annoyed with Baloo's method of teaching.

Baloo comes over and tugs Bagheera's tail, "Come on, Baghee, get with the beat."

Baloo:

The bare necessities of life will come to you

Baloo then goes on fours and walks away. Mishti comes over and climbs on his back.

Mishti:

They'll come to me!

Baloo:

They'll come to you

Baloo turns his head toward mishti, and asks, "How 'bout scratchin' that ol' left shoulder while you're up there, Mishti?"

Mishti then begins to scratch Baloo's back.

He says to her feeling relaxed, "Now just a hair lower… There. Right there… That's it… Oh! This is beautiful."

Baloo stands up as Mishti gets off his back

"That's good. Kid, we've got to get to a tree. This calls for some big scratchin'," Baloo says.

Mishti laughs, and says, "You're lots of fun, Baloo."

Baloo begins to scratch his back with the tree, and is feeling relaxed. Mishti then begins to scratch her back on a tree. Baloo then pulls the tree out of the ground and begins to scratch his back with it. He then scratches his stomach, his cheeks, and under his chin. Baloo then scratch the top of his head with a branch. Then begins to scratch his back on the rock. Finally, he feels satisfied from the scratching he gives himself.

Baloo:

Yeah. Oh, man, this is really livin'.

Balo slides down and goes into the water. Soon he begins to float down the river.

Baloo:

So just try and relax.

Baloo feels relaxed floating on his back in the river.

Baloo:

Yeah. Cool it.

Fall apart in my backyard.

Mishti slides down from the rocks, and is able to land close to Baloo. She then climbs on Baloo's stomach and ride on him like a raft.

Baloo:

'Cause let me tell you somethin', little britches.

If you act like that bee acts...

uh-uh, you're workin' too hard.

Baloo and mishti looks to see a bumble bee flying to a water flower.

Baloo:

And don't spend your time lookin' around...

Bagheera follows the two from the land, and climbs on a large branch of the tree to see them relaxing on the river.

for something you want that can't be found.

Baloo then stands up, and Mishti goes into the water. Mishti then swims up and they continue to float into the water.

Baloo:

When you find out you can live without it and go along not thinkin' about it

I'll tell you somethin' true

Baloo and Mishti continue to float in the river. Baloo then turns forward and slides down a river like a water slide.

Baloo:

The bare necessities

Baloo jumps to the water below after sliding and Mishti does the same. They both resurfaced and swim together.

Up in the tree, Bagheera can see that the two are having so much fun

Bagheera walks away as he says, "Of life will come to you I give up. Well, I hope his luck holds out."

"Mowgli, how 'bout you sing? " Baloo asks.

Baloo and Mishti:

Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities

Forget about your worries and your strife

Baloo lays down on hac back while mishti is sitting on his tummy. Soon they're both floating down the river.

Mishti:

Yeah, man.

Baloo and Mishti:

I mean the bare necessities

That's why a bear can rest at ease

As they float down the river, monkeys are watching the two signing and having fun.

Baloo and Mishti:

With just the bare necessities

Of life

Baloo:

Yeah!

Baloo and Mishti:

With just the bare necessities of life

Mishti:

Yeah, man!

Baloo laughs, and says, "Beautiful! That's real jungle harmony."

"I like being a bear," Mishti says, laying down on Baloo's stomach.

She then turns to Baloo.

"That's my girl. And you're gonna make one swell bear. Why, you even sing like one," Baloo says, giving Mishti a rub on the head.

But unaware to Baloo and Mishti, the monkeys continue to follow them and know who they want.

Baloo lets out a yawn and has his eyes closed as he floats down the river. Mishti is laying down on her stomach with her eyes close unaware that the monkey lowers himself down to here. Before Mishti can say anything or move, the monkey snatches her up and take her into the tree. Then a different monkey takes her place. The monkey watches Baloo let out a yawn and a fly lands on his nose.

"Hey, Mishti, how 'bout you flickin' that old, mean fly... of fo' your papa bear's nose?" Baloo asks, thinking Mishit is still here.

But the Monkey uses the stick he is holding and hits Baloo in the face, making the fly leave.

Baloo lets out, "Ouch!"

"Boy, when you flick a fly, you really…" Baloo says, and moves his nose.

When he looks up, he can see a monkey and not Mishit

Baloo becomes angry and tries to grab the money, but the others help him back on the tree.

"Why you flat-nosed, little-eyed, flaky creep!" Baloo says in anger. The monkey teases Baloo by sticking his tongue out at him.

Meanwhile, Mishit has been captured by monkeys. One of them has her by the wrist and the other is on her covering her mouth. He jumps off and the monkeys start laughing.

Mishti angrily shouts, "Hey! Let go of me!"

The monkey lets her go, but grabs her by the legs.

Seeing what is happening, Baloo demands, "Take your flea-pickin' hands Of fo' my cub!

"Come on and get her, champ!" A orange monkey says.

The brown one comes over, and says, "He ain't no champ. He's a chump!"

"Baloo!" Mishti screams as the money swings her in the tree.

"Yeah! A big hothead!" The monkey mocks.

Unamused, Baloo says, "Okay, you guys asked for it. I'll…" But he falls into the water.

His head resurfaced in anger.

"That'll cool him off," One of the monkeys say, and starts laughing.

Baloo gets out of the river and chase after the monkeys."Gimme back my girl cub!"

The monkeys lower Mishti down to where a large tree is.

"Here she is. Come and get her!" the monkey says.

But the monkeys pull Mishit up and makes Baloo rams into the tree. Baloo becomes dizzy and falls to the ground.

The monkey lowers himself down, and teases Baloo, "That's how a bear can rest at ease.

"Here's some bare necessities," the other monkey says.

Soon the monkeys are throwing fruits at him. Some hit him in the face and the stomach.

"Now just try that again, you…" Baloo angrily says, but interrupted when a big fruit hit him on the nose.

"What's that you hit him with, son?" The monkey says.

The other one says, "That was a bare necessity."

"Look, monk, you turn him loose or I'll jerk a knot in your tail…" Baloo angrily shouts, chasing them on the ground.

"We give up! Here she comes!" the monkey says.

The monkeys from a chain and swings back with mishti on the bottom. They swing forward and lets her go causing her to fly and do circles in the air.

"Baloo! Catch me!" Mishti cries out.

Baloo looks to see Mishti is flying, he runs backwards and has his paws out ready to catch her.

"Baloo!" Mishti screams, and the other monkey chain catches her.

"Back up! Back up! Faster! Faster! Faster!" The money calls out to Baloo.

Baloo is running backwards so fast that he doesn't notices the monkeys are waiting with a vine and at the edge of a cliff. When Baloo comes close they both pull the vine, and trip him into falling down. As he falls Baloo hits the rock, and it begins to fall

"A rolling bear gathers no hair!" The monkey teases.

Baloo falls to the bottom of the cliff and is alright, until he gets a bad hit from the rock that splits in two.

Up in the trees Mishti cries out, "Baloo! Help me!"

The monkeys swing her by the leg and is catch by the wrist by a other.

"Baloo, they're carrying me away!" Mishti screams.

At the bottom of the cliff, Baloo can see Mishti is being carried away, and knows he needs help.

He calls out the only one who can, "Bagheera!"

Walking over the rocks Bagheera begin to hear Baloo screaming, "Bagheera!

"Well, it's happened. Took a little longer than I thought, but it's happened" Bagheera says, suspecting something might have happen.

He then runs to where he hears Baloo screaming. At the same time, Baloo is climbing up the cliff he has fallen down from.

When Bagheera reaches the end, Baloo is up, and screams into Bagheera ears, "Bagheera!"

Bagheera's head shake after getting screamed at by the ear. Once his head stops shaking he looks at Baloo with a stern look.

"Oh, you heard me, huh?" Baloo says with a sheepish smile to see the panther.

Bagheera comes to realize that Mishti is not here.

He looks over Baloo and calls out, "Misht."

"Mishti!" Bagheera calls out looking behind him

he turns to Baloo and grab him by the head, "Alright, what happened? Where's Mowgli?

"They ambushed me," Baloo answering, getting Bagheera to let go of his face.

"Thousands of 'em. I jabbed with my left. Then I swung with a right. And then I let…" Baloo says, trying to explain the situation

But Bagheera asks, "Oh, for the last time, what happened to Mishti?

"Like I told ya, them mangy monkeys carried her off," Baloo answers.

Realizing this, he knows exactly where the monkeys are heading, "The ancient ruins"

"Oh, I hate to think what'll happen when she meets that king of theirs," Bagheera adds, knowing what a waits for Mishti.

One thing Bagheera does know, he and Baloo need to rescue Mishti and fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Monkeying Around

At an ancient ruin, there are monkeys living there. They are dancing and playing a beat with the stone and logs around the area. Sitting on an ancient throne there is a orange orangutan name King Louie. Louie sings a little tone. He then grabs a banana and blows on it making the banana fly out. He then puts the peel on her head.

He then hears the monkeys laughing and he looks up with a smile to see who they have. Up in the trees, the monkeys have Mishti in their grip. They laugh and play with her a little.

One of the monkeys calls out, "We got her, King Louie!"

The monkeys let's mishti go, and is grabbed by the ankles, hanging upside down

"Here she is. Man, we got her. We got him!" the other monkey says.

The monkeys form into a chain each holding the others as they lower Mishti down.

The monkeys has Mishti lower enough for her to be hanging upside down a few feet from the ground, but enough for King Louie to see her.

King Louie laughs as he puts his hand on the back of Mishti's head saying, "So you're the girl cub. Crazy."

"I'm not as crazy as you are," Mishti angrily says.

She looks up to the monkeys, and angrily shouts, "Put me down!"

The monkey who has her let go on her ankles and she falls on her head and land on her back. Mishti sits up in anger.

"You cut that out!" Mishti says.

Lou then grabs her by the shirt, and lifts her in the air, "Cool it, boy. Unwind yourself."

Mishti is not pleased with the king and has her arms crossed.

"Now come on, let's shake, cousin," Louie says, grabbing Mishti's hand and shakes her.

Mishit asks, "What do you want me for?"

"Word has grabbed my royal ear…" Louie says, putting mishti down on the arm of the throne.

He grabs a banana from the tree. Then he opens Mishti's' mouth,

Louie says, "Have a banana…"

He squeezes the banana and the fruit goes in Mishti's mouth. Then the girl begins to eat it

"That you wanna stay in the jungle," Louie adds, putting the peel on her head.

"Stay in the jungle? I sure do," Mishti asks, eating the banana..

Loue jumps off of his throne and moves away, "Well, good. And old King Louie…"

"That's me…" Loue says, standing on one of his long arms and pointing to himself with is other finger and opposable feet.

"... Can fix it for you," Louie says, running up to the throne.

He jumps to the vine, and grabs two bananas with his feet.

"Have two bananas," Louie says.

He then squeezes the bananas and the fruit goes in Mishti's mouth.

"Have we got a deal?" Louie asks.

Mishti eats part of the bananas in her mouth, and holding the other ones.

After eating them, she says, "Sure. I will love to stay in the jungle. But what you need me to do?"

"Well, then," Louie says with a smile.

He jumps on the throne, and says, "I'll lay it on the line for you."

King Louie begins to dance, and pat his hands on the ground. Then he dances and sings.

King Louie:

Now I'm the king of the swingers hooo...

The jungle VIP

I've reached the top

And had to stop

And that's what's botherin' me

King Louie then swings over, and grabs the branch with his hands

King Louie:

I wanna be a man, man cub

He then grabs Mishti with his feet.

King Louie:

And stroll right into town

Then he ruffled her hair

King Louie:

And be just like the other men

He then lets Mishti go and puts her back on the throne. Then he gets on the ground too.

King Louie:

I'm tired of monkeyin' around

Oh, ooh-bee-doo

Soon the monkeys join in to the beat.

Monkeys:

(Oop-dee-wee)

King Louie:

I wanna be like you -hu-hu

Monkeys:

(Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow)

King Louie:

Talk like you

Monkeys:

(Cheep)

King Louie:

To-o-oo!

Monkeys:

(Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo)

King Louie:

You'll see it's tru-u-ue

Monkeys:

(Shoo-be-dee-doo)

King Louie:

An ape like me-e-e

Monkeys:

(Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee)

King Louie:

Can learn to be

Hu-u-uman

To-o-oo!

Soon King Louie begins to make a trumpet playing sound. And then, a white hair monkey holding a leaf is doing the same thing, but sounds a bit off key.

"What?" Louie replies.

The monkey continues to blow like a horn. Loue and the monkey begins to screech at each other. The monkey beings to reach to higher ground, and continues to play the music. Louie covers his ears with annoyance. He tries to grab the monkey, it it gets to higher ground. Louie tries to grab the monkey, but the monkey hit him with the leaf. Then Louie takes it away from him, but the monkey whistles and dancing. Until Louie flats him with the leaf.

Louie then begins to dance of the pillar, and jump roping with his longs arms. Soon, the monkeys are starting to dance too.

"Gee, Cousin Louie, you're doin' real good, "Mishti says, dancing to the beat.

King Louie comes to her, and says, "Now here's your part of the deal, cuz."

He then extended his ear to make it bigger.

He turns Mishti's head towards his ear, and says, "Lay the secret on me of man's red fire."

"Fire? But… um, I don't know how to make fire," Mishti says, sounding skeptic and nervous.

King Louie:

Now don't try to kid me, girl cub

Louie shimmies as he grabs Mishti by her hair.

King Louie:

I made a deal with you

Then grabs her by her ankle and is now upside down.

King Louie:

What I desire Is man's red fire

To make my dream come true

Outside the temple, Bagheera and Baloo make it, and are hurrying inside.

King Louie:

Now give me the secret, man cub

Come on, clue me what to do

As they rush inside, they hear music.

King Louie:

Give me the power

Of man's red flower

The two then reach to an opening and look at what is happening below.

King Louie:

So I can be like you

King Louie and the monkeys are singing and dancing with Mishit. What's more, they hear what King Louie is asking of her.

"Fire? So that's what that scoundrel's after," Bagheera says.

"I'll tear him limb from limb. I'll beat him. I'll... I'll…" Baloo angrily says, but stops to listen to the music.

He begins to enjoy the music and begins dancing, "Yeah! Well, man, what a beat.

"Will you stop that silly beat business and listen? Bagheera says, slamming his paw on Baloo's foot

He looks to where Mishti is, and says, This will take brains, not brawn,"

"You better believe it, and I'm loaded with both," Baloo says, paying a lot of attention to the music.

"Will you listen?" Bagheera sternly asks.

Baloo calmly says, "Oh. Yeah, yeah."

But then Baloo begins to dance and shimmy to the beat as he begins to walk away from Bagheera

Unaware Baloo is getting away, Bagheera whispers, Now, while you create a disturbance... I'll rescue Mishti. Got that?"

"I'm gone, man. Solid gone," Baloo answers.

But Bagheera look to see Baloo is dancing away.

"Not yet, Baloo!" Bagheera panics.

He quickly turns his head to see Mishti is dancing in his direction with King Louie and the white haired monkey. He runs to find a good place to hide. He runs past a door with a panther statue. He decides to pretend to be the other statue and wait to for them comy by. King Louie and the monkey begins to dance past him. When Mishti comes along, bagheera tires to grab her but…

Baloo barges through the door dressed with a leaf skirt, leaves on his head and a coconut. He then begins to sing and dance to the music.

Baloo:

HEY!

De-zop-ba-ronie

Hap-da-dee-ba-lat

Da-dat-dat-non

King Louie looks to see someone new has come to the scene. Bagheera looks to see the method of Baloo's distraction

Baloo:

Hey, a-baby-dot-doo

Zaba-doo-doo-day-doo-bop

Mishti begins giggling because she can tell it's Baloo who is dressed like it

Baloo:

Doo-boo-doo-day, ze-bonz

Za-bop-bop-bobby

King Louie comes over to Baloo who is in disguise, and begins to dance. Soon the two are dancing together.

King Louie:

Za-bah-doo-dee!

Baloo:

Well, a-ree-bah-naza

King Louie:

He-beh-do-beh-doy

Baloo:

Well, a-lah-bah-zini

King Louie:

Wadahlabat-boodalabat

Baloo:

Seebahlalat-dodie

King Louie:

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

Baloo:

Well, a-ha ha ha ha

Soon the monkeys begins to dance to the music and the beat.

King Louie:

Rrrrahr-rrrahr!

Baloo:

Gettin' mad, baby!

King Louie:

Hall-owallo-a-la la

Baloo:

Mahata alottado

King Louie:

Hodolata-deetle-do

Baloo:

Do-zootle-dot-dot-dot-dot-dot

King Louie:

Gingle do doot do do do doot

Baloo:

Zeep-i-doo-da hab a daah

King Louie:

You hoo hoo!

Monkeys:

(Oop-dee-wee)

King Louie:

I wanna be like you-u-u!

Monkeys:

(Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow)

Mishti dancing with one of the monkeys, unaware that Bagheera is trying to reach her.

King Louie and Baloo:

I wanna walk like you!

Monkeys:

(Cheep)

Baloo then throws Louie, and Louie grabs Bagheera by the tail before he can reach mishti.

King Louie and Baloo:

Talk like you

Monkeys:

(Cheep)

King Louie and Baloo:

To-o-oo!

Monkeys:

(Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo)

Louie lands on the ground besides Mishti and the monkey dancing together.

King Louie and Baloo:

You'll see it's tru-u-ue!

Monkeys:

(Shoo-be-dee-doo)

King Louie and Baloo:

Someone like me-e-e

Monkeys:

(Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee)

King Louie and Baloo:

Can learn to be like someone like me

Baloo:

Take me home, daddy!

King Louie and Baloo:

Can learn to be like someone like you

Louie dances and pats his hands on the ground

King Louie:

One more time!

He then gives Baloo a strong hit on the back, making the coconut and the leaves fall off of his face and head.

Baloo:

Yeah, can learn to be

King Louie becomes stunned to see Baloo and angrily stares at him

Baloo:

Like someone

The monkeys look at Baloo with surprised looks.

Baloo:

Like me-e!

Mishti looks surprised to see Baloo has been found out and yet glad that he's here to help her.

Baloo:

Cee-de-do-bop-bop

Bada-doodle

Baloo continues to dance unaware everyone has stop to see him.

Baloo:

Dot-andot-andot-andot-andot…

Baloo looks down to see that the leave skirt has fallen off, and the rest of him is exposed.

"Man!" Baloo finishes, dumbfounded.

Now King Louie and the monkeys know Baloo is here.

One of the monkeys calls out, "It's Baloo, the bear!"

"Yeah, that's him! How'd that square get in there?" The other monkey adds.

Soon all the monkeys come out of their hiding place.

"Baloo, thank goodness you're here!" Mishit says, running towards Baloo.

Baloo grabs Mishti and begins to make a run for it. But one of monkeys snugs her while he isn't looking. Baloo looks at his paws and slides to a stop to see Mishti is gone.

Mishti bangs the head of the monkey as it makes a run for it. Just then, King Louie grabs her up from the tree and jumps to the ground with Mishti in his hands. But then, Baloo grabs her and bangs him on the top of Louie's head.

Baloo continues to run with Mishti, but another monkey grabs her. The monkey stops to see Bagheera growlings and swipes his claws at him. He then makes a run for it. Baloo who is waiting for the monkey has a large club. The Monkey slides to a stop, and quickly runs under Baloo with the girl cub. But Baloo swings it down and hits Bagheera by mistake.

The monkey runs with Mishit in his arm as Mishti keeps banging him on the head. Just then Louie snags Mishti from above. Baloo then gives chase to King Louie who is dragging Mishti. Mishti and Baloo reach out to each other ang hold on to each other's hand/paw. Just then, King Louie grabs to one of the supporting pillars, and Baloo ends up yanking Mishti and Louie. When they fall over, it breaks off the support pillar, and the temple begins to tip over.

The three end up colliding to a wall close by. Baloo ends up getting banged pretty bad. Louie is holding up the girl cub with a smile on his face. But when he turns around, he is shocked to see the temple is beginning to fall. He quickly puts Mishti on Baloo's stomach and runs to the temple and lift it for support.

Baloo grins to see an opportunity for a little payback. He runs up to King Louie and tickles him at the under arm. Louie laughs really loud. Just then, the monkeys charge carrying a ram shaped battering ram, and hits Baloo from behind. That cause him to be under the support pillar and knocking Louie to the other one.

Baloo looks up and shows a sheepish smile. He then quickly leaves the temple leaving Louie to hold it by himself. Just then, the temple begins to fall apart.

Bagheera runs to Mishti, and says, "Come on Mishti."

Mishti climbs up on Bagheera's back and he starts running while Mishti is riding on him. Just then one of the rocks lands on his tail and lets out a yell. Another rock hits baloo on the head. Soon, Baloo and Bagheera run out of the ancient ruin with Mishti. They are able to escape before the whole temple crumble to the ground. Not feeling any weight, Louie looks up to see the temple is gone.

Bagheera and Baloo continues to run from the ancient ruin as fast as he can. Bagheera has a head start, and jumps over a small raven.

Bagheera looks at Mishti and asks, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me," Mishti answers with a calm smile.

Baloo is able to catch up with Bagheera and Mishti who are waiting for him.

Baloo sighs in relief, and laughs a little, "Man, that's what I call a swingin' party."

Bagheera rolls his eyes while Mishti giggles while covering her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Distressed Path

Late into the night, Baloo, Bagheera and Mishti stop at a large tree next to a lake. Mishti is fast asleep and is on a bush of longs leaves. Baloo is laying down beside her as he watches her sleep. Bagheera is busy lecuting hi,

"And furthermore, Baloo... Mishti seems to have man's ability to get into trouble. And your influence hasn't been exactly…" Bagheera says.

Baloo quietly says, "Shh. Keep it down. You're gonna wake up little buddy. Dah. Well, she's had a big day. It was a real sockaroo. You know, it ain't easy learnin' to be like me."

"Pah! A disgraceful performance. Associating with those undesirable, scatterbrained apes. Unh. I hope Mishti learned something from that experience," Bagheera disagrees.

In her sleep Mishti sings, "Scooby-dooby, dooby-doo."

Then goes back to sleep. The two look at Mishti for two different reasons.

Baloo smiles, and says, "That's my boy."

"Oh, nonsense," Bagheera replies and walks away.

Baloo then get on his knees and uses the leaves to tuck her in like blankets. She then lifts her head to adjust it a little so she can rest peacefully. Baloo loves Mishti like she's his down cube and never wants to be a part from her

"Baloo. Over here," Bagheera calmly calls out.

Baloo turns his head with a confused look.

"I'd like to have a word with you," Bagheera says.

Baloo walks to Bagheera as he asks, "A word? You gonna talk some more?"

Baloo yawns, and asks, "All right, what's up, Bagheera?"

"Baloo... the girl cub must go back to the man village. The jungle is not the place for her." Bagheera explains.

"I grew up in the jungle. Take a look at me," Baloo says, eating the berries from the tree.

"Yes, just look at yourself. Look at that eye," Bagheera says.

Baloo looks at his reflection in the water to see the bad bruise he has on his eyes.

"Yeah. It's beautiful, ain't it? Yeah." Baloo says, feeling happy about it.

"Frankly, you're a disreputable sight," Bagheera disagrees.

"Well, you don't look exactly like a basket of fruit yourself," Baloo says, looking at Bagheera's eyes.

Bagheera looks at his reflection to see what happens to his own eye.

Then Bagheera says, "Ohh. Baloo, you can't adopt Mishti as your daughter."

"Why not?" Baloo asks.

What the two are not aware is that Mishti turns and stur as she is starting to feel scared. She then slowly opens her eyes and lifts her upper body to a sitting possession. She then goes to the lake and washes her face. She then looks at her bracelet and lets out a sigh of sadness. She has the nightmare about what happened to her mother and not knowing what happened to her father.

She walks back to the leaves until she hears Bagheera saying, "Yes. Like you did when the monkeys kidnapped her, huh?"

"Can't a guy make one mistake?" Baloo asks.

"Not in the jungle," Bagheera says.

Mishti decides to stay quiet and has her back against the tree so she can hear their conversation.

As Baloo scratches an itch on his back, Bagheera says to him, "And another thing. Sooner or later, Mishti will meet Shere Khan."

"The tiger?" Baloo asks, stop scratching in shock.

Then asks, "What's he got against the kid?"

"He hates man with a vengeance. You know that. Because he fears man's gun and man's fire, "Bagheera says.

"But little Mishti don't have those things," Baloo says, soudnign very worried

"Shere Khan won't wait until she does. And with Mishti being female, he'll be more urged to get rid of her. He'll get Mishti while she's young and helpless," Bagheera says.

"Just one swipe and…" Bagheera adds, showing a swipe from his own claws.

Baloo starts to sound very scared, "No. Well... Well, what are we gonna do?"

"We'll do what's best for the girl," Bagheera says.

"You better believe it. You name it, and I'll do it," Baloo agrees in fright.

"Good. Then make Mishti go to the man village," Bagheera says.

But Baloo is not hearing it, "Are you out of your mind? I promised her... she could stay here in the jungle with me."

"Well, that's just the point. As long as she remains with you... she's in danger, so it's up to you," Bagheera says.

"Why me?" Baloo asks.

"Be-Be-Because she won't listen to me," Bagheera answers.

"I love that kid. I love her like she was my own cub," Baloo sadly says.

"Then think of what's best for Mishti and not yourself," Bagheera says.

Baloo feels very worried and upset about having to let her go, but knows that he wants her safe more than anything.

Mishti who has heard the conversation is stunned about what Bagheera and Baloo wants her to do. Deep down, Mishti actually does want to go to the village, but the fear of what happened to her when she's young always makes her refuse to go. She doesn't know whether to be upset with her friends for wanting her to leave the jungle or fearing of going back to a place where she lost everything.

Mishti begins to shed tears, "I… I can't… I just can't!"

Mishti then begins to run away. Her screaming catches the two's attention. Baloo turns to see that Mishti is gone. Then turns to see Mishti running away.

"Hey Mishti, where you're going?" Baloo asks.

But Mishti continues to run.

Baloo begins to go after her, "Wait. Stop!"

Mishti continues to run as she pushes the leaves and branches out of the way.

Baloo tries to go after her, "Wait! Listen to old Baloo!"

Mishti jumps on a rock and comes down, but falls to the ground. She gets up and continues to run with tears coming down her face.

Baloo looks around as he worriedly calls out, "Mishti! Mishti!"

"How did this happen?!" Bagheera asks.

"I'll tell you, she heard everything we said and ran out on us," Baloo answers.

"Well, don't just stand there. Let's separate. We... We've got to find her," Bagheera says, and runs off to search.

Baloo then begins to walks to the part of the jungle Mishti is running to, "Oh, if anything happens to that little guy... I'll never forgive myself. I gotta find her."

Baloo then begins to search as he calls out, "Mishti… Mishti!"

In the grassland part of the jungle, there is a bengal tiger lurking around. The tiger is Shere Khan, the man hunter. The tiger secretly sneaks to see a fawn in the distance. Shere Khan quietly walks down the tall grass and close distance to the fawn without being noticed. The fawn is eating some leaves, grass and flowers on the ground. The tiger lowers himself down looking at the fawn, and is ready to pounce.

But then, loud trumpeting sounds appear out of nowhere, and the fawn runs away.

Marching this way is Colonel Hathi and his elephant herd.

Colonel Hathi and the Herd:

Hup, two, three, four

Hup, two, three, four

Keep it up Two, three

"What beastly luck. Confound that ridiculous Colonel Hathi," Shere Khan says to himself.

Colonel Hathi shouts, "Company, sound off."

Colonel Hathi and the Herd:

Oh, we march from here to there

And it doesn't matter where

You can hear us push through the deepest bush

Hup, two, three, four

They then begin to march through the jungle crushing the plants and trees in their path.

Colonel Hathi:

With a military air

The Herd:

With a military air

Shere Khan secretly watch the elephant march from the tall grass.

The elephants let out a loud trumpet sound with their trunk.

On the tree branch, Bagheera hears them, "The jungle patrol."

Bagheera then begins to run and jump on the branches to find the patrol to help with his search.

The Dawn Patrol are walking on the water.

Colonel Hathi and the Herd:

We're a cracker jack brigade

On a pachyderm parade

But we'd rather stroll to a waterhole

Junior is holding the tail of the elephant and sliding on the water.

Junior:

Hup, two, three, four

He jumps on the rocks and lands on his feet on shore.

Colonel Hathi and the Herd:

For a furlough in the shade

The Dawn Patrol continues to march along the jungle path. Bagheera is able to find them as he jumps on a branch in a tree.

"Stop!" Bagheera calls out.

Then Bagheera says, "W-Wait a minute."

Then shouts, "Halt!"

Hearing the word, Colonel Hathi and the elephants stop in their tracks.

"Who said halt? I give the commands around here," Hathi asks, looking around with a stern look.

Bagheera jumps on the branches to reach to the leader of the heard.

"Now speak up. Who was it?" Hathi asks.

Bagheera jumps on the branch close to Hathi, and says, "Oh, it was me, Colonel."

"What do you mean, sir, taking over my command? Highly irregular, you know," Hathi asks.

"Oh, Colonel, I-I'm sorry... but, but I need your help," Bagheera says.

But unaware to Bagheera and Colonel Hathi, Shere Khan secretly sneaks up close to them, but at a distance. Then he begins to hear the conversation

"Oh, absolutely impossible. We're on a cross-county march," Hathi says.

Then Bagheera says, "But it's an emergency, Colonel. The girl cub must be found."

"Girl cub? What girl cub? Hathi asks.

Hearing the word 'girl cub' catches Shere Khan's attention

"How interesting," shere Khan says to himself.

He then hears Bagheera says, "The one I was taking to the man village."

"Good. That's where he belongs. Now, sir, If you don't mind we'd like to get on with the march," Hathi says.

"No, no, no, you, you don't understand, Hathi. She is lost. She ran away," Bagheera says.

"How delightful," Shere Khan says, taking interest.

"Well, serves the young whippersnapper right," Hathi says.

"But, but Shere Khan, the tiger He's sure to pick up the man cub's trail," Bagheera says.

Shere Khan nods his head to hear it.

"Shere Khan. Nonsense, old boy. Shere Khan isn't within miles of here," Hathi says.

Shere Khan shakes his head.

"Oh, sorry, Bagheera. Fortunes of war, and all that sort of thing, you know," Hathi says.

But Winifred marches up the line as she mutters, "This has gone far enough. Far enough."

Junior follows after her.

Winifred reaches Hathi, and says, "Now just a minute, you pompous old windbag!"

"Winifred! What are you doing out of ranks?" Hathi asks.

"Never mind," Winifred says.

She looks down, and questions, "How would you like to have our boy lost and alone in the jungle?"

"Our son? Alone?" Hathi asks.

But Hathi says, "But, Winifred old girl, that's an entirely different matter."

"Huh!" Winifred says with a huff.

"Different, entirely, "Hathi adds.

"That little girl is no different than our own son. Now you help find her, or I'm taking over command," Winifred says.

"What! A female leading my herd? Utterly preposterous," Hathi asks in shock.

Junior walks over to his father and asks, Pop? The girl cub and I are friends. She'll get hurt If we don't find her. Please, Pop? Sir? Please?"

Hathi begins to show a smile, and says, "Now don't you worry, son. Your father had a plan in mind all the time."

"Sure you did," Winifred reamarks.

Hathi hears it, and decides to ignore it.

He then shouts, "Troopers! Company, left face!"

The elephants turn forward and face the Colonel

"Volunteers for a special mission will step one pace forward," Hathi says, having his back turned.

The elephants take a big step back, except the one who is chewing. He stops chewing long enough to quickly get back to the others.

Hathi turns around, and chuckles, "That's what I like to see. Devotion to duty. Now, you volunteers will find the lost girl cub."

"Oh, thank you, Colonel. Now there's no time to lose," Bagheera says. Then runs along the trees to get a head start on the search.

"Yes, yes," Hathi says.

He turns to the troops, and says, "Well, bugler. When the girl cub is sighted, you will sound your trumpet three times"

"Yes, sir," the elephant, Bugler, turns his trunk around to for a trumpet and blows on it.

But Hathi squeezes the trunk to silence him

Hathi whispers, "Not now, soldier."

"Sorry, sir," Bugler says.

"Lieutenant, our strategy shall be the element of surprise," Hathi says to the elephant with the buzz cut.

Hathi leans to his ear and whispers, You will take one squad and cover the right flank."

Shere Khan leans a little close to listen.

"Yes, sir," The lieutenant whispers.

Then Hathi quietly adds as the elephants listen in on the conversation, "And I shall lead the other squad on the left flank. Very well.

Just then, Hathi shouts, "Company!"

The three elephants bump into each other feelings their head shakes. Shere Khan also gets a bit shaken by the shouting.

"Forward march!" Hathi commands.

Soon Hathi and the Jungle Patrol begins to march into the jungle, crushing the trees and plants in their path.

"Element of surprise? Oh, I say. " Shere Khan says to himself, letting out a little chuckle.

"And now for my rendezvous with the little lost girl cub," shere Khan adds, walking away from the scene.

Now that he knows there's a girl cub around, he going to track her down to finish her off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Second Slithering Encounter

On a sunny afternoon in the jungle, there is a large waterfall with large rocks besides it and trees and bushes around the area. Walking to the very area is Mishti, who is still scared and hurt for what has happened earlier. She feels like she wants to be alone for a while.

Mishi climbs on the large rock and look over to see the waterfall. She then throws a few rocks to the waterfall. She sighs sadly and walks down the rock. She then continues to walk down the jungle path pushing the bush leaves and branches out of her way.

She then walks on a large fallen tree. She keeps her balance until she reaches the end. She then jumps off and continues to be on her way.

She walks down the jungle path until she reaches the jungle path. Mishti sits on the giant root of the tree, and looks at the faded burn mark on her arm. She can still remember what happened to her that night eight years ago. She and her mother have been trapped in her home and only she manages to escape.

She can remember her mother screams, "Mishti!"

Then hears her own voice, "Mommy! It's so hot!"

She then looks at the bracelet her mother has given to her. She does feel bad for leaving baloo and Bagheera like that, but she just want to be left alone.

"I'm sorry Baloo and Bagheera, but I don't think you both can understand," Mishti says.

She lets out a sigh and trying to think what she should do now travel around the jungle for the rest of her life or try to get to the man village herself. She's torn between two things, staying in the jungle loves or facing her fears to find her other desire… her father.

Mishri is so distracted by her thoughts, that she isn't aware that something or someone has seen her from above. Just then, a familiar dark gold tail with black spots slither down to where Mishti is sitting. It secretly wraps itself around Mishti's upper legs and lifts her up. Mishti looks to see she is being lifted high and looks to see the familiar snake tail.

The tail then circle so Mishti will be seated and wrapped around her waist and right hand so she can't fall off. Her left hand is still free. Once she is lifted past the leaves and branches, she looks to see a clearing.

Just then a familiar voice, says, "Well, isssn't thissss a sssurprise."

Mishti looks ahead to see the hypnotic indian python from before.

"Kaa! It's you!" Mishti says, looking to see that she is coiled by his tail.

Mishti free her other hand and tries to uncoil the tail off of her.

Kaa says, Yesss, girl cub. Sssso nice to sssee you again."

He then hisses as he leans his head close to Mishti.

Mishit calmly pushes the snake's head away, and says, "Oh, go away. Leave me alone."

Mishti is able to uncoil the tail from her waist and pushes it aside as she turns her head. Kaa slithers over her so he can see her face.

"Let me look at you," Kaa says.

Mishti is able to jump off of the coils to see Kaa's hypnotic eyes. Mishti quickly covers her eyes and turn her head away from him.

"You don't want me to look at you? Kaa asks.

His tail slithers up and places it on Mishti's head.

He turns her head toward his, and says, "Then you look at me."

He then admit the hypnotic colors from his eyes. Mishti quickly covers her eyes his with hands as he moves away.

"No, no sir," Mishti says, taking the tail off of her head.

She pushes it away and begins to walk away from the snake.

"I know what you're tryin' to do, Kaa…" Mishti gets interrupted when Kaa's tail tie around her wrist.

"You do?" Kaa asks.

But quickly corrects himself, "Uh, I mean... you don't trust me."

He then turns his head.

Mishti sighs, and says, "No."

Mishti unties the coils from her wrist and begin to take her leave.

But Kaa coils her ankle as he says, "Then there's nothing I can do to help."

Mishti almost fall over to see the tail has coil around her ankle.

"You wanna help me?" Mishti asks, taking the tail off of her ankle.

Mishti looks to see that Kaa is not around, and wonder where he could be. What she doesn't know is that Kaa has slither behind her.

With a hiss Kaa answers, "Cssssertainly."

Mishti becomes startled and uses her hands to cover her eyes. Kaa then uses his tail to coil around Mishti's waist so she can't get away.

He then circles around her as he says, "I can ssssee to it that you never have to leave this jungle."

Kaa stop to where Mishti has her face covered. Hearing what the serpent is saying, Mishti slowly removes her hands from her face to see he isn't hypnotizing her.

Mishti calmly asks, "Really… but, how could you do that?"

"Hmm?" Kaa says, staring at Mishti says

Kaa says, "Oh, I have my own…"

"... Ssssubtle little wayssss," Kaa says.

He leans close to Mishti as his tail wrap itself around her shoulders. Mishti turns her head to see the snake has his head close to her. Kaa chuckles making Mishti shivers and try to turn her head away more.

"But first, you must trust me," Kaa says.

Kaa uses his coils to turn Mishti's head so the two are looking eye to eye. Mishti quickly ducks under the coils and begin to walk away.

"I don't trust anyone… not anymore… and I don't trust you either," Mishti says.

Mishti continues to walk away in sadness and doesn't know where to go.

"I don't blame you little one," Kaa says, slithering towards her.

Kaa makes a loop with his tail and lands on her head almost making Mishti lose her balance.

"I am not like those… fair weather friendssss of yoursss," Kaa says.

Kaa uses the coils to cover Mishti's eyes. The girl cub becomes blind and tries to move her hands to get to her head. Once she feels her hands on the coils she tries to get them off.

Kaa says, "You can believe in me."

Mishti manages to feels the coils loosen a little and lift them over her eyes, but ends up encountering the serpent with his hypnotic eyes.

Kaa:

Trusssst in me

Before Mishti can reach, her eyes begin to admit the same color patterns, and now under Kaa's spell.

Kaa:

Jusssst in me

Kaa stops his hypnosis on his eyes and slithers his tail to Mishti.

Kaa:

Sssshut your eyessss

Mishti stands with her arms down and has a big smile on her face. Kaa brings his tail to Mishti and beckon her to come forward, which she does as her eyes close.

Kaa:

And trust in me

Mishti continues to walk in her sleep as Kaa slithers from behind. When Mishti is about to step off the branch at the end, Kaa stops her by pressing his tail against Mishti's head.

"Hold ssstill, pleasssse," Kaa says.

Kaa lets go and allow Mishti to walks down on his scaley body like stairs.

Kaa:

You can sleep

Safe and sound

Mishti continues to walk down the body of the hypnotic python in her sleep

Kaa:

Knowing I

Am around

When Mishti reaches the end of the tail, Kaa slithers in and has her walk on the other end. He slithers into a circle until Mishti is walking upside down. Mishti slides down and is now being rocked to sleep on the coils.

Kaa:

Slip into silent slumber

Sail on a silver mist

Kaa looks below to see Mishti si growing more deeper under his hypnotic powers as he sings her to sleep.

Kaa:

Slowly and surely your senses

Will cease

Kaa then uses his coils to slide Mishti and uses his tail to balance her on her back.

Kaa:

To resist

Then has her balancing on her head upside down.

Mishit continues to sleep as she lets out a sigh.

Kaa slithers to her, and asks putting his head upside down, "You feel better now."

Mishti only manages to say, "Uh huh."

Kaa then lays himself down on the tree close by.

Kaa:

Trussst in me

And jussst in me

Kaa uses his coils to slide the sleeping Mishti down and have coil up from head to toe, but leaves her head and feet exposed.

Kaa:

Shut your eyes

Down below, Shere Khan the tiger is lurking by, but stop to hear Kaa singing.

Kaa:

And trust in me

Shere Khan walks over to see Kaa's tail slightly swinging back and forth. He stares at it for a little bit without doing a thing. Shere Khan pulls on it to get the snake's attention.

Which it has. Before Kaa can devor Mishti, he senses his tail being pulled.

"Oh, now what?" Kaa says, annoyed.

Then he says, "I'll be right down."

Kaa slithers down from the tree.

When he reaches close to the jungle ground, he calls out, "Yes? Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me, Shere Khan. I'd like a word with you If you don't mind," The tiger says.

He then sits down on the floor next to the tree.

Kaa slithers over, and says, "Shere Khan. What a surprise."

"Yes, isn't it? I just dropped by. Forgive me if I've interrupted anything, shere Khan says.

"Oh, no, no, nothing at all," Kaa replies.

Then Shere Khan says, showing his claws, "I thought perhaps you were entertaining someone up there in your coils."

"Coils? Someone? Oh, no. I was just curling up for my siesta," Kaa says, nervous about see the sharp claws.

"But you were singing to someone," Shere Khan says.

He then gently grabs Kaa by the neck, and asks, "Who is it, Kaa?"

Kaa gulp, and says, "Uh, who? Oh, no. Well, I was just singing, uh, to myself."

"Indeed," Shere Khan replies.

"Yes. Yes, you see... I have trouble with my sinuses," Kaa lies.

"What a pity," Shere Khan replies.

Shere Khan lets go of Kaa's neck and place the coil on the ground with his paw on it.

Kaa continues to lie, "Oh, you have no idea. It's simply terrible. I can't eat. I can't sleep. So I sing myself to sleep. You know, self-hypnosis."

Just then an idea comes to mind.

Kaa begins to admit the hypnotic colors from his eyes and begins to streche to Shere Khan

He says, "Let me show you how it works."

"Ah, trust in me," Kaa begins to sing having his head close to the tiger.

But Shere Khan uses his other paw to small his head to the ground covering his eyes in the processo.

"No, I can't be bothered with that. I have no time for that sort of nonsense," Shere Khan says.

Under the paw, Kaa asks, "Some other time perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Shere Khan says, scratching Kaa nose with one of his claws.

The tiger takes his paws off and begins to walk away as he says, "But at the moment I am searching for a girl cub.."

"Girl cub? What girl cub?" Kaa asks, but knows where the girl cub is.

"The one who's lost," Shere Khan says, turning his head to the snake.

Then questions, "Now where do you suppose he could be?"

"Search me," Kaa answers, but quickly covers his mouth with his coil.

"That's an excellent idea," Shere Khan says

Then he adds, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me your coils, would you, Kaa?"

"Uh, certainly not," Kaa quickly answers.

Kaa lowers his tail and says, "Nothing here."

"And nothing in here," Kaa adds pointing to his mouth wide open.

Still in a trance and tied in Kaa's coils, Mishti begins to snores, which is quite loud. Shere Khan and Kaa the sound.

Kaa amanges to make an excuse, saying, "My sinuses."

"Hmm. Indeed," Shere Khan says, looking a curious.

Then he asks, "And now, how about the middle?"

"The middle?" Kaa repeats.

Then he says, "Oh, the middle."

Kaa carefully bring down without waking Mishti up. Kaa lowers the middle of his coils down enough for Shere Khan to see. Khan then begins to squeeze his coil a little to feel if something inside.

"Absolutely nothing in the middle," Kaa quickly says.

"Really?" Shere Khan asks, looking up from his eyes.

He turns to Kaa, and says, "Well, if you do just happen to see the man cub…"

"You will inform me first, understand?" Khan says, scratching Kaa's chin with his claw.

Kaa gulps, and says, "I get the point."

"Cross my heart, hope to die," Kaa says, turning his coils into a cross.

"Good show. And now I must continue my search for the helpless little lad," Shere Khan says, taking is leave.

Once Shere Khan is gone, Kaa shows an annoyed and stern expresson on his face.

"Ooh, who does he think he'ss fooling?" Kaa says.

Then mimics Shere Khan's statement, "The helpless little lad."

"Ooh, he givesss me the shiverssss," Kaa says, willing his coils.

But that cause the coils to loose and uncoil Mishti, and wakes up instantly. Mishti shakes her head, and rubs her head to remember what happened. She looks down to see Kaa's coils, and understand what's going on.

"Picking on that poor little helpless girl," Kaa says to himself, and lets out sigh.

Then he says, "Oh, yes. Poor little helpless girl."

While Kaa is talking, Mishti is able to push his coils down the tree with her left. Kaa ends getting pulled by the tail and fall down the tree. Once Kaa is out of the tree and to the ground, Mishti finds a vine close by, and uses it to climb down to the ground.

Once Mishti is on the ground, she walks to Kaa who is in his coils and says, "You told me a lie, Kaa. You said I could trust you."

Mishti then has her arms crossed as Kaa lifts his head from the coils with a annoyed look on face.

"It's like you said," Kaa says.

He then begins to slither towards her in anger as Mishit begins to walk back.

"You can't trust anyone," Kaa adds, but feels a snag on his tail.

His tail ends up with a not and caught between the tree. Then the tree breaks and his tail is sprung back to him. He then turns his head to see Mishti running away from him.

Frustrated, Kaa says, "If I never ssee that sssskinny little sssshrimp again... it will be too sssoon."

Then Kaa slithers away, but it's a struggle after getting bend like it

"Ooh, my sacroiliac," Kaa mutters to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Wrath of the Tiger

At a cloudy wastelands, there are three vultures sitting in a tree. Thunder clashes as they are sitting there. One vulture name is Buzzie. He's slightly obese, bald, with black feathers. Another vulture name Flaps, is slender, blond hair, black feathers. The third one name is Dizzy. He's slender as well, but has gray hair covering his eyes, and black feathers. Just then a four vulture lands on the tree, this one is slender, black feathers and brown hair. His name is Ziggy.

The four vultures are sitting on the tree bored.

Buzzie yawns, and asks, "Hey, Flaps, what we gonna do?"

"I don't know. What you wanna do?" Flaps answers.

"I've got it! Let's flap over to the east side of the jungle," Ziggy speaks up.

She moves back as he says, "They've always got a bit of action, a bit of a swingin' scene all right."

"Ah, come off it. Things are right dead all over," Buzzie says.

But Ziggy jokes, "You mean you wish they were."

Then the three vultures start laughing, except for Dizzy

Dizzy says, "Very funny."

"Okay. So what we gonna do?" Buzzie asks.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Flaps answers.

"Look, Flaps, first I say, 'What we gonna do?' Then you say, 'I don't know. What you wanna do?' Then I say, 'What we gonna do?' You say, 'What you wanna do?' 'What we gonna do?' 'What you want…'" Buzzie says sounding annoyed and repeating what the two are saying.

Then says, "Let's do something!"

"Okay. What you wanna do?" Flaps asks.

"Blimey. There you go again. The same notes again," Buzzie complains.

Then Ziggy says, "I've got it! This time I've really got it.

"So you've got it. Then what we gonna do?" Buzzie asks.

Just then, Dizzy says, "Hold it, lads. Look. Look what's coming our way."

Dizzy turns his head to what he is seeing.

The other vultures are looking what Dizzy is seeing.

"Hey, what in the world is that?" Flaps asks.

Sadly walking into the wastelands is Mishti. She is all alone and doesn't know where to go. She doesn't have an idea the vultures have seen her.

"What a crazy-looking bunch of bones," Ziggy says.

"Yeah, and they're all walkin' about by themselves," Dizzy adds.

Then the vultures laugh.

Mishti sits on a rock and look at the water with a sad expression on her face, and taping the surface with a stick.

Then Buzzie asks, "So what we gonna do?"

"I don't know," Flaps answers.

But says, "Hey, now don't start that again!"

Just then, Ziggy jumps along the branch as he pushes the other off, and says, "Come on, lads. Come on. Let's have some fun with this little fella… this little blokey."

The four fly down from the branch of the tree and on to the ground. They then walk towards the girl cub. Buzzies has to jump a little to keep up. The four surrounds the girl to take a better look at her.

"Blimey. Se's got legs like a stork, she has," Flaps says.

"Like a stork. But she ain't got no feathers, she ain't," Buzzie adds.

The the vultures start laughing, hoping the girl will laugh and have fun too. But Mishti is not in a fun mood, and has tears shedding through her eyes.

She gets up from the rock, and says, "Go ahead. Laugh. I don't care."

Then walks away from them.

"What's wrong with her?" Dizzy asks.

"I think we overdid it," Flaps says.

"We were just having a bit of fun, that's all," Dizzy says.

"Oh, just look at her. Why, the poor little fella. You know, she must be down on her luck," Buzzie says.

"Yeah, or he wouldn't be in our neighborhood," Dizzy says.

Buzzie decides to go after her, and calls out, "Hey, new kid, wait a minute! Hey!"

"Just leave me alone," Mishti sadly says.

Buzzie comes up to Mishti, and asks, "Oh, come on. What's wrong? You know, you look like you haven't got a friend in the world."

"I haven't," Mishti answers.

Then the other vultures come along.

"Haven't you got a mother or a father?" Dizzy asks.

"No. Nobody seems understand it and don't want me around," Mishti says.

"Yeah, we know how you feel," Buzzie says.

"Nobody wants us around either," Dizzy says.

"And understands us," Flaps says.

"Ah, we may look a bit shabby, but we've got heart," Buzzie says.

Then Dizzy says, "And feelings too."

"And just to prove it to you, we're gonna let you join our little group," Buzzie says, wrapping his wing around Mishti.

"Kid, we'd like to make you an honorary vulture," Flaps says.

Mishti moves Buzzie's Buzzie's wing, and says, "Thanks, but I... I'd rather be on my own, alone."

Then sadly walks away.

"Aw, now look, kid. Everybody's got to have friends," buzzie says.

Then Buzzie has an idea.

He turns to his friends and says, "Hey, fellas, are we her friends?"

The Vultures:

We're your friends

We're your friends

We're your friends

to the bitter end

Buzzie then joins in.

The Vultures:

The bitter end

Flaps:

When you're alone

The Vultures:

When you're alone

Mishti looks at the water to see her reflection.

Flaps:

Who comes around

The Vultures:

Who comes around

The vultures reflections appear in the water.

Flaps:

To pluck you up

The Vultures:

To pluck you up

Flaps and Dizzy lift Mishti up with their wings.

"Give us a smile," Buzzie says, trying to help Mishti smiles.

Flaps:

When you are down

The Vultures:

When you are down

The two vultures puts Mishti down on the rock, but still shows a sad look on her face.

Flaps:

And when you're

The Vultures:

outside lookin' in

Who's there to open the door

Buzzie holds mishti by the arm to get her to join them

"Come on, kid. We need a tenor," Buzzie says.

Buzzie slightly pushes Mishti until she is with them.

The Vultures:

That's what

What friends are for

Flaps and Dizzy come along and wrap their wing around Mishti.

The Vultures:

Who's always eager to extend

Mishti smiles and nods her head.

The Vultures:

A friendly claw

Then the vultures extend their claw.

The Vultures:

That's what friends are for

Mishti shakes both of them.

Then the vultures dance around her as Mishti claps her hand and dance to the beat.

The Vultures:

And when you're lost

in dire need

Who's at your side

at lightning speed

What the vultures and Mishti don't know is that Shere Khan is walking around the wasteland and hear them singing.

The Vultures:

We're friends with every creature

comin' down the pike

In fact we've never met

an animal we didn't like

The vultures fly in the air.

"Ha-ha. You take it, kid," Buzzie says.

Mishti and The Vultures:

Didn't like

The Vultures:

So you can see we're friends

We're friends in need

Then the vultures stand on each other's shoulders.

The Vultures:

We're friends in need

And friends in need

Friends in need

Are friends indeed

Are friends indeed

The vultures try to keep balance, but they are struggling trying to keep it together.

Starlight to lose balance, Buzzie says."Whoop, whoop. Take it easy, lads."

The Vultures:

We'll keep you safe

"Steady, steady. Watch it!" Buzzie says, trying to keep balance.

The Vultures:

In the jungle

Forevermore

Just then, Shere Khan steps in.

Shere Khan:

That's what friends

Are for

The vultures and mishti hear Shere Khan singing and are shocked by it. The vultures fall over and quickly hide behind Mishti.

Shere Khan claps his paws, and says, "Bravo, bravo. An extraordinary performance.

"And thank you for detaining my victim," Shere Khan adds, making his way towards Mishti and the vultures.

"Uh, do-don't mention it, your Highness," Flaps nervously says.

Shere Khan purrs, a little, and goes, "Boo."

The vultures scream in fright and make a run for it.

"Let's get out of here," Dizzy says.

Then Buzzie says, "Give me room! Gangway!"

When they reach the top of a tree, they can see that Mishti is still where Shere Khan is.

Buzzie screams, Run, friend! Run!

"Run? Why should I run?" Mishti asks.

"Why should you run?" Shere Khan repeats.

Then asks, "Could it be possible that you don't know who I am?"

"I know you, all right. You're Shere Khan," Mishti answers with a stern look on her face.

"Precisely. Then you should also know…" Shere Khan says, exposing his claw.

He places one under Mishti's chin, and says, "That everyone runs from Shere Khan."

Mishti sternly pushes the tiger claws away in response, "You don't scare me. I won't run from anyone."

The vultures are surprised to see Mishti isn't going to run away from the tiger. Shere khan is surprised too, but for a different reason.

"Ah. You have spirit for one so small. And such spirit is deserving of a sporting chance," Shere Khan says.

Mishti crosses his arms with a stern look on her face.

"Now, I'm going to close my eyes and count to ten. It makes the chase more interesting…" Shere Khan says, having his eyes closed and head turn away from Mishti.

The vultures hear the conversation and are not pleased with Shere Khan's method.

"for me," Shere Khan adds.

Shere Khan then begins to count, "One, two…"

The vultures look to see mishti is not running away when Shere Khan's back is turn.

"Three…"

Mishti looks around, and sees something she can use so she runs towards it.

"Four…" Shere Khan takes a peak to see Mishti isn't running away.

Instead, she picks up a branch.

"You're tying my patience," Shere Khan sternly says.

At this moment, Baloo who is still searching for Mishti see Mishti having a branch ready for Shere Khan's attack.

The tiger counts, "Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

The tiger growls in furry and pouncing towards Mishti causing her to drop the branch in fright. But something prevents it. Mishti and Shere Khan look to see Baloo grabbing the tiger by the tail

"Run, Mowgli. Run!" Baloo screams.

"Let go, you big oaf," Shere Khan says, swiping his claws at him,

The tiger tires to to strike Baloo, but Baloo continues to hang on.

He panics as he and the tiger circle around, and still holding him by the tail,"Take it easy. Take it...Whoo! Ho-Hold it, hold it. Whoa. Slow down. Ooh!"

The tiger tries to bite baloo, but misses.

"Yow! Whoa! Slow! Easy now. Ooh. Oh, boy. Easy," Baloo screams, circling around the predator.

"He's got a tiger by the tail, he has," Buzzie says.

"And he'd better hang on too," Dizzy adds.

Shere Khan continues to drag Baloo by his tail since he refuse to let go. When they get to the tree, Shere Khan bites baloo on the bottom, making scream.

Mishti grabs a stick stating to hit Shere Khan in the with it it, "Take that, ya big bully."

"Let him have it again, kid. Hit him again, kid. Go on!" Flaps cheers.

Mishti continues to hit the tiger as the ferocious animal begins to chase her.

Mishti runs away from the wild cat, and screams, "Baloo! Help me!"

Baloo grabs the branch to prevent the tiger from attack. But Mishti runs the other way and the tiger is running fast. Soon Baloo is running backwards being towed by the tiger. Mishti continues to run as fast as she can, but the tiger is still behind.

Baloo falls over and his head gets hit by the rocks as he is being pulled with the tiger's tail. Shere Khan is getting close to Mishti.

"Somebody do somethin' with that kid," Baloo panics.

"Come on, lads," Buzzie says.

Ziggy gives them a push off the branch. The vultures then fly to the rescue. Dizzy and Flap grabs Mishti by the arms and carry her away before the tiger can get to her. Baloo is able to turn around and continues to be dragged by the Shere Khan's tail

Buzzie flies to Baloo, and says, "She's safe now. You can let go, Baloo."

"Are you kiddin'? There's teeth in the other end," Baloo panics.

Just then, Baloo's neck get back between a branch that cause the tiger to be pulled back and slam them both to the rock.

Baloo tries to fight back, but Shere Khan slams him to the ground.

"I'll kill you for this," shere Khan says with furry.

Soon Baloo and Shere Khan are getting into a fight.

Seeing this, Mishti struggles in the vultures claws, and shouts, "Let go! Baloo needs help!"

Just then, lightning hits one of the trees, and the three land on the ground. Mishti looks up to see the three has caught on fire, and the fear of it is starting to take over her.

Buzzi comes over, and says, "Fire! That's the only thing old Stripes is afraid of."

"You get the fire. We'll do the rest," Flaps says.

Then the vultures leave to take care of the tiger. Mishti becomes petrified to see the flame that has taken her mother away. She turns around to see Shere Khan swipes his calw at Baloo's face casing himt fall to the ground. Mishti gasps in shock.

She looks at the fire, "Fire or no fire, no one hurts my friend."

Mishti runs to one of the branches and picks it up. Because the branch is so hot, her hand is starting to feel it, but wistands because Baloo in in trouble.

Just then, the vultures flies to Shere Khan shouting, "Charge!"

The vultures are flying around him

"You there, punch and blow," Dizzy says.

Angry, Shere Khan says, "Stay out of this, you mangy fools."

"Yeah, yeah," Buzzie mocks.

Shere Khan swipes his claw, but misses.

"Missed me a mile, he did," Buzzie says.

"Yeah!" Ziggy says.

As the vultures are distracting Shere Khan, Mishti continues to run with the branch full of fire. She can feel her hand hurting because some of the flame that is almost burn out os on the side of the branch she is holding.

"Yeah! Pull his blinkin' whiskers," Buzzie says.

Flaps pulls shere Khan by the whiskers.

"He's a bloomin' pussycat, he is," Flaps says.

While the tiger is distracted, Mishti tied the branch that isn't on fire with Shere Khan's tail.

Then Dizzy says, "Look behind you, chum."

Shere Khan turns his head around and gasp in shock to see the fire. He tries to run, by the branch with flames gets on his face. Then he tries to put it out with his paws. When that doesn't work, the tiger runs off as the branch tires to his tail hits him in the rear. The tiger continues to run until he is out of sight.

Soon enough, the rain begins to fall from the sky.

"Well, that's the last of him," Flaps says.

Then Ziggy says, "Old Stripes took off like a flaming comet, he did."

Then the vultures start laughing.

"Well, come on. Let's go congratulate our friend," Buzzie says with a smile.

But Dizzy interrupts the celebration, "Hold it, fellas. Now's not the time for it. Look."

The vultures look, and meet a shocking sigh.

Mishti can see that Baloo is not moving at all.

"Baloo?" Mishti asks walking towards him.

Mishti begins to shake him as she says, "Baloo, get up. Oh, please get up."

Mishti continues to shake his head, but he won't move, not even one single worked.

Mishti begins to shed tears, "Please no. Please!"

Mishti begins to cry as she leans herself to Baloo's head.

Bagheera comes along and is able to find Mishti. Sadly, Bagheera is stunned to see what has happened.

Mishti says, "I already lost so much already. I… I can't lose anymore."

Bagheera walks to Mishti and places his paw on her. Mishti looks to see Bagheera with tears coming down her face. She then gives him a hug as she begins to cry. Suddenly, she feels something touching her back.

Mishti and Bagheera look to see Baloo's paw touching Mishit's back. Then places it on the ground. He then slowly gets up with a groan and is barely able to sit up. Mishti smiles and shedding tears of joy to see him alive.

"Are you alright kid?" Baloo asks.

Mishti happily says, "Baloo! You're all right!"

Mishti runs over and gives Baloo a hug.

"Who, me? Sure I am. Never felt better," Baloo answers, feeling his head sore.

The vultures and Mishti begin laughing.

Mishti hugs Baloo, and says, "You sure had us worried."

"Ah, I was just takin' five. You know, playin' it cool. Yeah, but he was too easy," Baloo says.

Bagheera is having a hard time believing it.

Baloo then puts Mishti on his shoulders and the two along with Bagheera leave together.

"Good old Papa Bear," Mishti happily says.

"It's going to be a bit dull without the little bloke, isn't it?" Dizzy says.

Then Buzzie asks, Yeah. So what we gonna do?

I don't know… " Flaps says.

But interrupts, and says, "Hey, now, don't start that again!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reunited at Last

After defeating Shere Khan and finding Mishti, Baloo is telling Bagheera about the battle they both have gone through. Mishti is riding on Baloo's shoulders as he explains the story..

"Hey, Baghee, too bad you missed the action. You should have seen how I made a sucker out of old Stripes with that left up in his face. Baloo says showing a fighting mode.

Then he gives Bagheera fake punches on his face, "Boom, boom,I was givin' him. Whang!"

Bagheera is having a hard time believing it.

Baloo gives a slight bush on mishit's face and says, "You wanna know somethin'? We're good sparrin' partners."

"You'd better believe it," Mishti says with a smile.

"Yes, sir. Nothin' or nobody is ever gonna come between us again," Baloo says, and gives Mishti a hug.

Mishti hugs Baloo back with a smile on her face and is glad to be back with them.

Just then, they hear a voice saying, "Alright men, we made it to the village."

Mishti turns her head to hear the voice as Baloo puts her down. Mishti comes over to see what the noise is. She looks through the bushes to see seven grown men walking to a place full of wooden houses with straw or wooden roofs.

Seeing at the entrance there are four young children. Two of them are the same age as Mishti. One girl is only a few years, and the boy is very young.

"I'm guessing that's the man village, huh?" Mishti asks.

"That's right," Bagheera says.

Mishti says, "And there are kids who are my age."

"I guess so. And it looks like those men just came back from the jungle," Baloo says.

Mishti looks to see the seven men heading back to the village, but one of them catches her attention. Mishti gasp to see a man has dark hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. He is wearing a dark red shirt, brown pants, and a dark brown cloth wrapped on his head. This man is someone who Mishit hasn't seen in years.

Mishit steps back a little and quickly hides behind one of the trees. Baloo and Bagheera becomes confused to see Mishti hiding all of the sudden.

Bagheera walks to the tree Mishit hiding behind, and asks, "Mishti, what's wrong?"

"Um, well it's one of the men," Mishti answers.

"What's wrong with him?" Baloo asks.

Mishti sighs, "You see the man in the middle."

Bagheera and Baloo look to see the man in the middle of the group.

"Yes?" Baloo answers.

"That man… is my dad," Mishti answers.

"Your dad?" Bagheera answers.

"I… I never knew what happened to him after the fire. And seeing him after eight years, I'm afraid about seeing him again," Mishti answers.

Bagheera reassures, "Mishti, I know it's hard for you to go back to the village, but you know that it's best for you. Plus, I can tell you really wanted to know what happened to him."

"But… Baloo… Bagheera," Mishti worriedly says.

Baloo comes up to Mishti, and says, "Mishti… Bagheera told me about what you've been through. I understand that you were… scared and love to live in the jungle."

He hugs Mishti, and says, "I love you little britches, but this seems like a great opportunity you've been waiting for."

Mishti looks at Baloo and Bagheera with sadness in her eyes. She really doesn't want to leave them or the jungle, but she hasn't seen her father for so long that it's hard for her to bear it.

Mishti cries and gives Baloo a hug, "I'm… I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. You will always be one swell bear," Baloo says.

He then puts Mishti down, and she gives Bagheera a hug, "I'm going to miss you too Bagheera."

"I'll miss you too. But we will always love you," Bagheera says, patting Mishti on the back.

Mishti lets go of Bagheera and look at the men who are at the gates. Mishti takes a deep breath and makes her way to the gate. She looks to see a small river diving the village and the jungle and rocks that are like stepping stones. She jumps on one and stops. She then jumps on all the stepping stones until she's at the side where the village is. She then hides in the bushes so the men won't see her.

Mishti turns her head to where Baloo and Bagheera are.

Baloo nods his head.

And Bagheera whispers, "Go on, go on!"

Mishti decides that this is now or never, she decides to walk down the path to the man village.

At the entrance the men are talking about what has happened in the jungle when six of them and the children turn to see the jungle staring at them. Mishti simply shows a calm smile on her face. The man who is Mishti's father turn his head to see the young jungle girl. Mishti then lifts her hand to reveal her bracelet. The man gasp in surprise to see the girl's face and the bracelet.

Finally, Mishti speaks up, "Daddy."

"Mishti," The man says.

He takes a close look at Mishti's face and amazed to see the resemblance. He looks to see the bracelet and recognize it anywhere.

The man smiles and begin to get water in his eyes, "Mishti."

He then hugs Mishti, "I can't believe it. Mishti, is that really you?"

"Yes dad, it is me. I miss you so much," Mishti says.

"I miss you too," Mishti's father says.

Mishti and her father give each other a hug of their love and how happy they are to see each other again. Baloo and Bagheera are happy for mishti to be reunited with her family.

Mishti's father picks her up with a smile and walks to the village.

He says, "Everyone, I want you to meet Mishti, my daughter."

Mishti waves her hand, "Hello everyone."

The people gather to say hello to Mishti with welcoming arms. Then Mishti begins to make her way inside the village with her kind, but stops and turn to see Baloo and Bagheera. She waves her hand goodby. Baloo and Bagheera does the same. Mishti then join with her father and the other people into the village.

Baloo sighs, and says, "I'm going to miss her, but i'm glad she's able to find her dad.

"I agree. It's bound to happen, Mishti is where he belongs now," Bagheera says.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. But I still think she'd have made one swell bear," Baloo says.

Then Baloo says, "Well, come on. Baghee buddy. Let's get back to where we belong… and get with the beat."

He slaps his paws together. He then picks up Bagheera with his arm and carry him away as he dances.

Baloo:

Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities

Bagheera:

Forget about your worries

And your strife

Baloo and Bagheera:

I mean the bare necessities

Are Mother Nature's recipes

That bring the bare

necessities of life

Baloo and Bagheera sing and dance to the jungle as the sun goes down. Mishti stay in the village with her father and the rest of her kind. She learns that no matter where she goes in the world, some friendship means to last forever, and will never forget the friends and family she has in the jungle. And soon will have new friends in her new home with her own kind.


End file.
